Bendición
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Sousuke no esperaba encontrarse con un Makoto viudo y con dos hijas. Sin haber podido olvidarlo en todos los años que estuvieron separados, quizás su reencuentro resultara ser una verdadera bendición. Él sólo esperaba tener una oportunidad para ser parte de la vida de Makoto.
1. Ojos verdes

_Y esto es lo que resulta de mi obsesión por el SouMako y del cliché del "padre viudo con hijos que se reencuentra con su amor de la adolescencia". Para todos los que leyeron "Olvidarte, ¿imposible?" ¡Mil gracias!, esto es para ustedes. Espero que esta historia les agrade también. Todavía no sé qué tan larga será o hasta dónde llegará, pero ya veré qué me depara la imaginación._

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1. Ojos verdes**

Iwatobi. ¡Qué recuerdos le traía esa pequeña ciudad! Rayos, justo en ese momento se ponía sentimental y comenzaba a recordar, como si de una película se tratase, todos los momentos felices de su infancia y de su adolescencia. Claro que esos momentos se centraban, en gran mayoría, en una única persona. A diario se preguntaba qué habría sido de él. Qué habría sido de ellos si él no hubiera decidido marcharse a Australia. Pero ya no había espacio para arrepentimientos, lo hecho, hecho estaba; y no podía cambiarse. Estaba casi seguro de que él ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Sí, a lo mejor, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de los momentos felices, de las promesas que se había hecho cuando eran jóvenes.

Yamazaki Sousuke era un joven atleta con un futuro prometedor. La lesión en su hombro fue un suceso desafortunado que casi le hace tirar su carrera en la natación por la borda. Pero, una vez más, él había sido su salvación. Era el último día de clases, cuando Sousuke recibió una llamada de la dirección. Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró allí con un reclutador extranjero. Un sujeto australiano que le pintó un futuro tan prometedor que era prácticamente imposible negarse. La posibilidad de tratar su lesión y luego incorporarse a uno de los mejores equipos de natación del mundo no era una oportunidad que aparecía todos los días.

Sousuke aún dudaba cuando recibió ese mensaje, diciendo "es la oportunidad de tu vida, tómala". Ese mensaje había sido perdición y bendición a la vez. Pero al día siguiente, había dado el sí. No pasó mucho tiempo para que partiera a Australia e iniciara una nueva vida, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de todo lo que conocía. No fue fácil al principio, pero él no era uno de esos tipos que se rendían ante la adversidad. Construyó su futuro, hizo su carrera, hasta que finalmente decidió regresar a la tierra que lo vio nacer.

Y ahora, recién entrada la noche, se encontraba frente a la casa de su mejor amigo, Matsuoka Rin. Hacía tiempo que Rin se había casado con su amor de secundaria, Nanase Haruka y juntos habían adquirido una amplia propiedad en Iwatobi, porque ninguno de los dos era capaz de abandonar el lugar en el cual se enamoraron. Rin siempre le decía que jamás sería capaz de perdonarle el no haber asistido a su boda pero, pensaba Sousuke, tendría que superarlo algún día.

Sousuke extendió una mano y tocó el timbre. Escuchó pasos apresurados y unas vocecitas ¿infantiles? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso finalmente Rin tenía hijos y no se había dignado a decirle? La puerta se abrió finalmente y Sousuke se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Buenas noches! —lo saludaron un par de princesitas, porque a sus ojos, un par de niñas vestidas de rosa, de cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos verdes, no podían ser otra cosa que princesas. Santo cielo, esos ojos, ¿dónde los había visto antes?

—¡Tío Rin! —exclamó una de las niñas —¡Hay un señor muy atractivo en la puerta!

—Sayuri, Yukiko, ¿qué les he dicho acerca de correr dentro de la casa? —se escuchó la voz de Rin, desde el interior de la casa —Además, hablar con extraños… —los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos —¡¿Sousuke?! —el aludido lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza —¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

—¿Qué, ahora está prohibido visitar a mi mejor amigo? —replicó, con fingido enfado.

—No, digo, bueno, ¡eres tan frío!, demonios pudiste avisarme para ir por ti al aeropuerto —dijo —Pero, pasa, no hablemos aquí —Sousuke se quitó los zapatos deportivos y los dejó en la entrada.

—Tío Rin, tío Rin —habló entonces una de las niñas, la que iba peinada con dos colitas, que recordaba a la forma en que Ran solía peinarse —¿conoces a este señor tan atractivo? —un sutil sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Sousuke.

—Ah, sí, él es… —Sousuke se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de las pequeñas y les dedicó una sonrisa que Rin no sabía que el otro era capaz de mostrar.

—Yamazaki Sousuke, soy un viejo amigo del "tío Rin". Y, no me digan, ustedes son ¿gemelas?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron, al unísono.

—Tachibana Sayuri, tengo cinco años —dijo la pequeña con dos colitas, haciendo una reverencia.

—Tachibana Yukiko, también tengo cinco años —agregó la pequeña que llevaba el cabello suelto.

Tachibana. Tachibana, ese apellido de inmediato hizo eco en la mente de Sousuke. Tachibana. Sólo conocía a una persona con ese apellido, sólo una persona con esos ojos verdes tan brillantes, tan… únicos. Diablos, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Miró a Rin quien, suspirando, se dirigió a las gemelas.

—Yuri, Yuki, vamos, a recoger los juguetes que su padre no debe tardar en llegar —las dos niñas asintieron y se alejaron corriendo al cuarto de huéspedes que tenían reservado en la residencia de Rin y Haruka —Pasa, te lo explicaré.

Sousuke entró en la casa y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, tirando su bolso deportivo al suelo. La decoración de la sala era bastante moderna y lujosa, más de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Rin le arrojó una lata de cerveza y se dejó caer en el sitio al lado de su mejor amigo, bebiendo un sorbo de su propia lata.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo Rin.

—Quizás más del que yo había pensado —comentó Sousuke —Estas niñas… por un momento pensé que tú…

—Diablos no, aunque ellas son simplemente adorables. Creo que han despertado el "instinto maternal" en Haru, o algo así. El caso es que no son nuestras, como ya te lo puedes haber imaginado. Son hijas de Makoto.

Hijas de Makoto. Pues, con esos ojos, difícil era pensar lo contrario. Las gemelas tenían los mismos ojos de su padre. Entonces Makoto había rehecho su vida luego de que él se marchó. ¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¿qué rayos había creído? ¿Acaso era tan idiota como para pensar que Makoto iba a esperarlo hasta que a él le diera la gana regresar a Japón? Claro que no, porque, a pesar de que aquella noche le había dicho que se marchara, porque era la oportunidad de su vida, Sousuke estaba seguro de que lo que Makoto en verdad quería decirle era "no te vayas". Pero Makoto no era tan egoísta, jamás lo había sido.

—¿Sousuke? —el más alto se sobresaltó al ver que Rin sacudía la mano enfrente de su rostro —¿Pasa algo?

—Ah, no, sólo… entonces Makoto está…

—La palabra correcta es "estaba" —Sousuke lo miró, confundido. Rin suspiró —No sé si soy la persona indicada para contarte esto, pero, su esposa Megumi, la madre de las gemelas, murió de cáncer cuando ellas apenas tenían cuatro meses —el más alto se quedó sorprendido —Su muerte destrozó a Makoto y creo que no hace falta decir que cambió su vida por completo. Dejó su trabajo como bombero y se dedicó a un puesto de oficina, para poder pasar más tiempo con ellas. Renunció a su trabajo de entrenador. Perdió muchas libertades y se convirtió en un padre en el que sus hijas pudieran contar. Diablos, no sé cómo lo hace, pero Makoto es la persona menos egoísta que conozco.

De todas las cosas que podría esperarse al regresar, lo último que Sousuke se imaginaba era que Makoto fuese viudo y tuviera dos hijas. Había tenido una vida complicada, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Makoto. Su Makoto. ¿Por qué había tenido que sufrir tanto? Sousuke no podía evitar pensar que todo había sido su culpa. Si tan sólo se hubiera quedado; o si tan sólo lo hubiera llevado con él, ¿qué tan distintas hubiesen sido las cosas? O, ¿habría funcionado una relación a distancia? Pero él lo sabía, que ya no valía la pena pensar en el "y si" ni el "qué hubiese pasado". Porque ya no había marcha atrás.

—¡Tío Rin! ¡Tío Rin! —Yukiko llegó corriendo, sosteniendo un cuaderno entre sus manitas —No puedo entender el ejercicio número tres y Yuri tampoco, ¿puedes ayudarnos?

—Yuki, sabes que el tío Rin es pésimo en matemáticas —dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo un gesto de disculpa —Makoto no tardará en venir, así que…

—¿Puedo ver? —preguntó entonces Sousuke, para sorpresa de los otros tres. Yukiko asintió y le enseñó el cuaderno, acomodándose a su lado. Minutos después, Sayuri apareció y Sousuke la acomodó en su regazo —Veamos, si hacemos esto…

Rin observó la escena con una risita. A Sousuke le salía natural eso de ser padre. O al menos eso parecía. Y las pequeñas también parecían haberse encariñado rápidamente con él. Era extraño ver a Sayuri y Yukiko tomar confianza tan rápido con un extraño, – siendo que eran hijas de Makoto y había heredado su timidez – por lo que Rin de inmediato se preguntó: ¿sería eso una señal? De acuerdo, tenía que dejar de ver los doramas que Gou le recomendaba. Pero, sin querer perder esa oportunidad, sacó su teléfono celular y capturó una "evidencia" que le podía ser de utilidad en algún momento.

—¡Yamazaki-san, eres un genio! —exclamó Yukiko, abrazándolo.

—¡Sí, muchas gracias, Yamazaki-san! —el sonrojo de Sousuke le dio otra buena foto a Rin, quien estaba muy entretenido. Y eso que Sousuke decía que no era bueno con los niños. Parece que estaba equivocado o, ¿acaso las gemelas habían visto algo "especial" en él, así como su padre?

—Ah, sólo Sousuke está bien —dijo, colocando el cuaderno en la mesita de café enfrente del sofá.

—¿Eh? ¿Está bien que lo llamemos por su primer nombre cuando apenas acabamos de conocerlo, tío Rin? —preguntó Yukiko, acomodándose también en el regazo de Sousuke.

—Si él dice que está bien, entonces no hay problema, Yuki —contestó el pelirrojo.

—Bien, entonces, ¡tío Sousuke! —exclamaron las niñas, al unísono. Sousuke estaba seguro de que era la primera vez en toda su vida que una chica lo hacía sonrojar.

—Ah… bueno… supongo que… no hay problema… —eso de tartamudear no pegaba con él. ¿Qué rayos tenían estas niñas que lo hacían perder la cordura? Claro, pues eran hijas de Makoto, ¿no?

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, acompañada por un par de voces que Sousuke conocía más que bien. El sonido de las bolsas de compra, acompañado por pasos se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y Sousuke sintió que se iba poniendo más y más nervioso.

—Es extraño, Yuki y Yuri no salieron a recibirnos —esa voz, por todos los cielos, era él —¿qué estarán haciendo?

—Espero que Rin no les haya dado helado antes de cenar —añadió Haru —Ya sabes cómo es.

—Ah, sí, Rin siempre dice… —Makoto guardó silencio y la bolsa de las compras resbaló de entre sus dedos.

—¡Papi! —exclamaron las gemelas, saltando del regazo de Sousuke para ir a abrazar a su padre.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —preguntó Sayuri, halando la gabardina de su padre para que quedara a su altura y ayudarlo a quitársela.

—¿Has topado mucho tráfico de regreso? —añadió Yukiko, desanudando la corbata con una maestría impropia para una niña de su edad —Papi, papi, ¿has visto…? —pero los ojos verdes del castaño estaban fijos en él. Aun boquiabierto, Makoto se vio de vuelta en la realidad por el golpecito que Haru le dio en el hombro.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Yamazaki.

—Nanase, lamento haber venido sin avisar —el más alto se puso de pie para estrechar la mano de Haruka.

—No hay problema. Rin, ayúdame a acomodar las compras —Rin bufó, pues quería quedarse a ver lo que prometía ser un encuentro de telenovela, pero la mirada de Haruka no daba espacio para negarse. Así que, resignado, arrastró los pies hasta la cocina.

—S-Sousuke… —tartamudeó el castaño, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Makoto, te ves tan bien como siempre —dijo Sousuke, con una sonrisa nerviosa —Son lindas las pequeñas.

—Ah, g-gracias… E-Entonces… ¿has venido de vacaciones? —Sousuke negó con la cabeza.

—He venido para quedarme. Trabajaré como entrenador de la selección nacional juvenil de natación de Japón.

—V-Vaya e-eso es impresionante, digo, muchas… felicidades —el silencio invadió la sala hasta que Sousuke notó que la pequeña Sayuri halaba de la manga de su camisa.

—Puede ser que, ¡¿también nadas, tío Sousuke?! —las gemelas lo miraban con ilusión y Sousuke sintió que su corazón se derretía. Demonios, eran tan adorables. Sousuke asintió con la cabeza —¡Yo también! ¡Me especializo en _Mariposa_!

—¡Y yo en _Espalda_, como papá! —añadió Yukiko.

—Sí, sí, no empiecen a presumir de sus campeonatos regionales, enanas —bromeó Rin, desordenando el cabello de sus sobrinas —Vengan, vamos a cenar.

—Oh, no te preocupes, cenaremos en casa —dijo Makoto —Ya he abusado demasiado de tu amabilidad, Rin. Yuki y Yuri han estado todo el día aquí y no quiero…

—Makoto, tú sabes que Haru no aceptará un "no" por respuesta —lo cortó el pelirrojo —Vamos enanas, a lavarse las manos —las niñas salieron corriendo rumbo al baño —Los dejaré tener un momento más de intimidad, pero no se tarden demasiado —Rin regresó a la cocina, dejando a sus dos amigos más que avergonzados.

—M-Me alegra ver que… estás b-bien —balbuceó Makoto, que no parecía ser capaz de soltar una frase coherente sin tartamudear —¿Q-Qué t-tal… Australia? —Sousuke no respondió de inmediato, en cambio, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con esos ojos que, Makoto sentía, eran capaces de mirar incluso en su alma. El castaño desvió la mirada y se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

—Quizás podamos tomar un café un día de estos, ya sabes, para ponernos al día —dijo, con fingida calma.

—A-Ah s-sí, e-eso estaría bien…

—¡Cena! —Sayuri tomó la mano de su padre, mientras Yukiko tomaba la mano de Sousuke, para conducirlos hasta el comedor.

Sousuke sonrió y se acomodó al lado de Makoto, con la promesa de ese café "iluminando" su regreso a Japón. Quién sabe, quizás algo bueno podía resultar de ello. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que, en todos los años que estuvieron separados, él no había sido capaz de olvidar a Makoto. Y, por las reacciones del castaño, quizás, sólo quizás, él tampoco lo había olvidado.

* * *

><p><em>Me gustó escribirlo, pero cuéntenme qué tal les pareció, ¿debería continuar?<em>


	2. Sentimientos que no mueren

_¡Estoy tan feliz! Nunca me imaginé que esta historia tendría tal aceptación, de verdad, les agradezco de todo corazón los hermosos reviews que me han dejado. Los leí todos (varias veces) y eso me motivó a esforzarme por actualizar hoy (aunque ya debería estar durmiendo porque mañana tengo que madrugar). Espero que este nuevo capítulo también les agrade. _

_También gracias a todos los que se han pasado por mi Tumblr. Los invito a visitarlo, ya que por ahí estaré posteando ideas que se me ocurran para futuras historias y también, eventualmente, avances de esta historia. Sin más que decir por el momento, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2. Sentimientos que no mueren**

Luego de la cena, las gemelas se acomodaron en la sala para ver televisión, luego de ayudar a colocar los platos de la cena en el fregadero. Mientras Haru lavaba los platos, Rin los secaba y los colocaba en su lugar. Entretanto, Makoto revisaba la agenda en su teléfono inteligente, mientras Sousuke simplemente se dedicaba a mirarlo, con el rostro reposando en una de sus manos. Los cuatro hablaron de cosas triviales, hasta que Makoto se puso de pie, disculpándose y se asomó a la sala, puesto que las niñas estaban muy calladas. Sayuri tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su hermana, mientras Yukiko se apoyaba en la cabeza ajena. El control remoto reposaba a un lado y en la televisión pasaba un documental del antiguo Egipto. Makoto sonrió al ver a sus hijas dormir profundamente.

Cuando Makoto dejó su trabajo como bombero para dedicarse a sus hijas, el director le ofreció relevarlo, puesto que él ya era un hombre mayor e iba a retirarse. El anciano le había tomado un cariño especial al castaño y, estando al tanto de su situación, fue la salvación para Makoto. Así, Makoto se convirtió en el director más joven del cuerpo de bomberos. Era un trabajo agotador, al principio, casi tanto como el "trabajo de campo", pero se había acostumbrado. Además, el poder estar más tiempo con sus hijas lo reconfortaba.

Makoto le había prometido a Megumi que siempre estaría allí para las pequeñas y era justo lo que estaba haciendo. Aún con sus miles de responsabilidades, encontraba tiempo para llevar a sus pequeñas a clases de natación y asistir a sus competencias. Salían juntos los fines de semana, al acuario, a comer, a jugar fútbol al parque. Iban de compras al supermercado; sí, eran el modelo de una pequeña y perfecta familia, llena de amor, el tipo de amor que Megumi le había enseñado.

Cualquiera se extrañaría al ver a unas pequeñas de cinco años ceñidas con un documental del antiguo Egipto pero, al igual que el gusto por la natación, lo traían en la sangre. Megumi había sido una joven arqueóloga con un futuro prometedor. Antes de conocer a Makoto, había estado cursando un posgrado en la prestigiosa Universidad del Cairo, especializándose en la civilización egipcia. Cuando regresó a Japón, rápidamente había sido contratada como profesora en la Universidad de Tokio, donde ella y Makoto se conocieron.

—Duermen como troncos —dijo Rin, que acababa de regresar a la sala, seguido de Haru y Sousuke —Hoy estuvieron especialmente enérgicas, no sé qué rayos les dieron en la escuela.

—Lo siento por eso —se disculpó el castaño —Sólo están emocionadas por el torneo que se acerca. Sayuri ha estado quejándose acerca de cómo su estilo Mariposa aún no luce lo suficientemente fuerte, así que veremos a Rei mañana para practicar. Sabes que el Mariposa nunca fue mi fuerte —añadió, rascándose la cabeza.

—Sousuke, deberías entrenar a Yuri —comentó Rin, con una risita. Sousuke lo miró, alzando una ceja —Estoy seguro de que estaría encantada. Además, si hablamos de un estilo Mariposa poderoso, creo que el tuyo es mejor que el mío.

—Tonterías, ¿desde cuándo menosprecias tu propio estilo, Rin? —contestó el aludido, en voz baja, posando los ojos en las gemelas que dormían plácidamente, ajenas a la conversación.

—Desde que tú eres incapaz de dejar de mirar a Ma… —Haru le tapó la boca con la mano.

—¿Te quedas esta noche, Makoto? —preguntó Haruka. Makoto negó con la cabeza y se colocó la gabardina.

—Ya les hemos causado suficientes molestias hoy. Además, la noche es joven y Sousuke acaba de regresar. Será mejor que salgan y la pasen bien en la ciudad.

—Sabes que no es ninguna molestia —replicó Haru.

—¿Por qué no dejas a las enanas con tu madre y vienes con nosotros a tomar unas copas? —preguntó entonces Rin —Estoy seguro de que a ella no le importará —pero Makoto negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—He tenido una semana bastante ocupada y apenas he tenido tiempo para estar con ellas. Como es fin de semana, al menos quiero que, cuando se despierten, puedan correr a la habitación de su padre y despertarlo temprano para iniciar el sábado de la manera que más les gusta. Además, quiero ver si termino de revisar algunos documentos del trabajo mientras ellas duermen.

—Y ahí está de nuevo, súper papá Makoto —suspiró Rin —En verdad te admiro, Makoto, creo que ya te lo había dicho —el aludido sonrió —En fin, está bien, pero no te fuerces demasiado, luces agotado. Vamos, te ayudaré.

—Yo lo haré —Sousuke se adelantó y tomó delicadamente a Yukiko en sus brazos. Los demás lo miraron, algo sorprendidos. Makoto se despidió de sus amigos y precedió la marcha hasta su camioneta. Abrió la puerta y acomodaron a las gemelas en el asiento de atrás.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Sousuke —dijo Makoto, con una sonrisa que hizo que Sousuke se sintiera deslumbrado por un momento —T-Tengo el número de siempre… y-ya sabes, p-para el café…

Sousuke no respondió. En cambio, se quedó mirándolo fijamente por lo que al castaño le pareció una eternidad. Entonces, fue acercando su rostro al de Makoto, lentamente, sin querer perderse un solo detalle de aquel hermoso rostro que comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo. Makoto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna frase coherente salió de ella. Sousuke depositó un beso en la mejilla ajena, deleitándose con la textura de aquella suave y cálida piel.

—No puedo esperar para verte nuevamente —dijo Sousuke, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios —Buenas noches, Makoto —y se dio media vuelta para regresar a la casa.

—B-Buenas noches —balbuceó el castaño, dando tumbos para llegar al asiento del conductor y arrancar el motor. Cuando puso reversa para salir de la propiedad de sus amigos, sus manos todavía temblaban. Ya cuando estaba en ruta, colocó su mano sobre la zona donde Sousuke había posado sus labios, sonriendo tontamente.

Sayuri y Yukiko abrieron un ojo y se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad. Su padre seguía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y el brillo que había en sus ojos era distinto al que las pequeñas habían visto antes. Sellaron un pacto silencioso con una mirada más, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, justo en el momento en que su padre miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Mientras tanto, cuando Sousuke regresó a la casa, parecía que Rin y Haruka discutían por algo.

—Makoto ya ha sufrido suficiente, no quiero verlo pasar por lo mismo otra vez —alcanzó a escuchar, puesto que las voces de la pareja le llegaban desde la cocina —Creo que deberías hablar con él.

Y, justo cuando Sousuke se agachaba para recoger su bolso deportivo, Rin entró en la sala, rascándose la cabeza, nervioso.

—Supongo que lo escuchaste —Sousuke asintió con la cabeza —Lo siento por eso, pero Haru tiene razón. Yo tampoco quiero ver a Makoto sufrir otra vez. No te imaginas cómo odio su falsa sonrisa, así que, si de verdad vas en serio esta vez, vas a tener que escucharme y vas a tener que decirme qué demonios quieres de él.

—Rin, suenas como una madre —se burló Sousuke —Siempre he ido en serio, desde la vez que comenzamos a salir en secundaria.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nunca contactaste con él cuando estuviste en Australia? —Sousuke se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, avergonzado —¿Lo ves?, bueno vas a tener que responder esa y otras preguntas, así que mueve tu trasero que nos vamos.

—¿Qué pasa con Nanase?

—Nagisa está en camino y últimamente no para de hablar de su boda. Créeme, no quieres estar cerca una vez que empieza a hablar de flores y vinos.

El pelirrojo empujó a su mejor amigo fuera de la casa, tomando las llaves y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**S&M**

Makoto aparcó el vehículo y llevó a las niñas a su habitación, poniéndoles el pijama. Dio un beso a cada una en la frente y cerró la puerta. Entró en su propia habitación y, deshaciéndose de la camisa blanca y el cinturón, se dejó caer en la cama. Quién diría que su día terminaría de esa manera. Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente volvía a encontrarse con Sousuke. Él sabía que se mentiría si dijera que no lo había extrañado, que no había anhelado volver a verlo. Y, ahora que Sousuke había regresado, ¿qué? No es como si las cosas fueran a ser como eran antes. El tiempo simplemente no podía regresar y no había nada que el indicara que Sousuke siguiera sintiendo algo por él.

No son más que inútiles ilusiones, se dijo. No podía aferrarse a las pequeñas fantasías que su mente amaba construir. Además, estaba su promesa. Suspirando, se puso de pie y fue hasta su armario, para buscar su pijama y darse una ducha para comenzar a trabajar en esos documentos que lo esperaban sobre el escritorio de su estudio. Pero, justo cuando buscaba una toalla limpia, la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

—¡Papi! —exclamaron las gemelas, emocionadas, saltando a la cama.

—Yuri, Yuki, pensé que estaban durmiendo.

—¡No tenemos sueño! —contestó Yuri —Todavía es temprano —el reloj digital que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las nueve y treinta —Queremos ver una película contigo, papi.

—¿Podemos? —agregó Yuki, con esa mirada por culpa de la cual Makoto nunca podía negarse.

—Por supuesto, sólo déjenme tomar una ducha rápida —contestó —Mientras tanto, pueden elegir qué película quieren ver. Cuando termine de ducharme, iré a hacer unas palomitas, ¿está bien?

Las pequeñas asintieron, emocionadas y se acercaron al estante de madera donde estaban guardados los DVD y Blu-ray con sus películas favoritas. De pronto, los ojos de Sayuri se iluminaron y, haciéndole una seña a su hermana, tomaron una caja de plástico que estaba oculta al fondo del mueble. Sonrieron con complicidad y un par de minutos después, Makoto salió de la ducha, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

—Entonces, ¿qué será esta vez? ¿La Sirenita? O, quizás, Ásterix y Cleopatra.

—¡Esta! —exclamó Sayuri, sosteniendo un DVD frente al rostro de su padre. Makoto abrió los ojos, sorprendido, luego de leer la etiqueta de la caja plástica:

_Yamazaki Sousuke. Campeonato Universitario de Natación, Sídney. _

**S&M**

Aquel parecía ser el _izakaya_ habitual de Rin, porque en cuanto entró todo el personal lo saludó, guiándolo a la que, a Sousuke le pareció, era su mesa preferida, justo al lado de la ventana. Se sentaron y les pusieron una botella de whisky escocés y una pequeña cubeta de hielo. Whisky "en las rocas", como le gustaba a Sousuke. Rin sirvió los tragos, Sousuke bebió primero, ante la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el cual querías hablar conmigo sin que Nanase estuviera presente? —preguntó entonces el más alto. Rin suspiró.

—Escucha, con todo lo que ha sucedido en la vida de Makoto, el instinto maternal de Haru se ha "despertado" de una manera tan increíble que no te lo puedes imaginar —contestó, apoyando la mejilla en su mano —Si nos quedábamos en casa, Haru te habría dado uno de sus tantos discursos de madre enfadada que ha ensayado conmigo desde que teníamos diecisiete.

—¿Desde los diecisiete?, vaya, quién lo diría de Nanase.

—Desde el momento en que te marchaste a Australia, sólo digamos que Haru ha cuidado de Makoto porque, a pesar de que Makoto siempre ha estado cuidando de nosotros, parece que no es capaz de cuidar adecuadamente de sí mismo. Luego, conoció a Megumi y ella, digamos que se hizo cargo, pero cuando murió…

—Rin, quiero que me contestes algo con total sinceridad —el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza —Makoto… él en verdad, ¿en verdad la amaba tanto? ¿Qué significó ella para Makoto? —Rin arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Sousuke? —replicó —Demonios, por supuesto que la amaba, ella era el centro de su mundo, bueno, ella y las enanas. Cuando la conoció, Makoto volvió a sonreír sinceramente, puedo asegurarte que en Iwatobi los consideraron siempre la pareja perfecta. Además, ¿crees que Makoto se hubiera casado con ella sin amarla realmente? —Sousuke negó con la cabeza —Exacto, porque él no es ese tipo de sujeto. Cuando Makoto ama, lo hace verdad. Eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

—Lo sé.

—Sousuke, tú, ¿en verdad llegaste a amarlo?

—Rin, créeme que no puedes imaginarte cuánto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo contactaste ni una sola vez? Dímelo, porque no logro entender cómo pudiste olvidarte tan fácilmente de la persona que dijiste amar —Sousuke se sirvió otro trago y se lo bebió en un instante —Bueno, quizás lo tuyo simplemente fue uno de esos amores adolescentes.

—Te equivocas —replicó el más alto, levantando la voz. Los sentimientos empezaban a bullir en su interior y casi no era capaz de controlarse, pero no quería armar una escena en el lugar —La razón por la que no lo hice es porque, Rin, sólo con escuchar su voz habría deseado regresar de inmediato a Japón. No habría podido soportarlo —el pelirrojo alzó una ceja —Separarme de él fue lo más difícil, pero la verdad es que quería ver mi sueño cumplido. Creí que en Australia encontraría lo que estaba buscando, pero me di cuenta de que todo lo que siempre había necesitado estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo.

—Eso suena muy poético pero, ¿entonces qué pretendes?

—Amo a Makoto y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para que volvamos a estar juntos, como antes —Rin se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada —¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me crees?

—No es eso, Sousuke. Es sólo que… bueno… —Rin volvió a suspirar —Cuando Megumi murió, Makoto hizo una promesa —Sousuke lo miró, intrigado —Prometió que jamás volvería a amar a alguien así como la amó a ella. Juró, ante la tumba de su esposa, que dedicaría su vida entera a sus hijas.

Sousuke sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima. El vaso que sostenía en la mano se deslizó de entre los dedos y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los orbes de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué rayos? No podía creerlo. ¿Qué clase de promesa era esa? No podía ser. Makoto no podía simplemente cerrarle las puertas al amor. No cuando él estaba dispuesto incluso a rogarle por una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Sousuke?

—Rin —dijo Sousuke, con voz temblorosa, tomando la botella de whisky y bebiéndose un gran trago —¿Podrías… decirme qué clase de persona era la esposa de Makoto? No puedo imaginarme qué pudo haber sucedido para que Makoto hiciera ese tipo de promesa, y… —Rin suspiró por enésima vez.

—Sé que no me corresponde a mí decirte todo esto, pero me siento en la obligación de hacerlo. Después de todo, tú también estás más o menos involucrado. Ah, pero no me digas a Makoto que yo te lo conté, ¡mucho menos a Haru!

—Sí, sí, lo prometo.

—Bien, verás, todo empezó…

**S&M**

Makoto sonrió, mientras acomodaba las cobijas para arropar a sus pequeñas. Con cuidado, se deslizó entre las dos y se acomodó en el centro de la cama. Sayuri y Yukiko amaban despertar de esa manera, ambas recostadas sobre el firme pecho de su padre. El castaño tomó el celular, que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. Una hermosa dama de cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos ambarinos le devolvió la mirada, con una inmensa sonrisa que sólo una madre era capaz de componer, mientras sostenía a las gemelas de un mes de nacidas.

Megumi, su amada Megumi. No había día que no la extrañara. Ella era la única que había sido capaz de curar su corazón herido. Santo cielo, ¡le debía tanto!, que estaba seguro de que jamás, hiciera lo que hiciera, sería capaz de pagarle. Aún recordaba su promesa, como si hubiese sido ayer.

Pero esa noche, al ver a Sousuke, después de tantos años, su resolución casi se derrumbó. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que quizás, sólo quizás, jamás había dejado de amarlo. Era tal y como lo recordaba. No, más bien, estaba muchísimo más apuesto. Makoto todavía era capaz de perderse en la inmensidad de esos hermosos ojos de un color que estaba entre el azul y el verde. Se sonrojó de sólo pensar en los brazos de Sousuke alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándolo, como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

—Sousuke, ¿acaso regresaste para poner mi mundo de cabeza otra vez? —se dijo —¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto, Megumi? Ah, la vida es tan complicada a veces —sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y tragó saliva, buscando contenerlas —Pero no te preocupes, —continuó, pasando la mano por la fotografía de su esposa —porque mantendré mi promesa hasta el final.

* * *

><p><em>Probablemente, el siguiente capítulo sea un flashback que explique un poco mejor la relación de Makoto y Megumi. En estos días postearé algunas ideas en Tumblr. <em>


	3. Renunciar al amor

_Bueno, saquen los pañuelos porque lo que se viene es bien Angst. Como lo dije en el capítulo anterior, este es un flashback que nos muestra lo que sucedió luego de que Sousuke se marchara a Australia y cómo Makoto conoció a Megumi. _

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3. Renunciar al amor**

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido. Simplemente sucedió. Habían pasado de no cruzar palabra a besarse en los vestuarios de la academia Samezuka luego de la práctica conjunta. Ambos sabían que había atracción entre ellos. Sólo que, hasta ese día, cuando la tensión era demasiada, se habían atrevido a dar el paso. Comenzaron a salir después de ese beso. Rin estaba que no cabía de felicidad por su mejor amigo; Haru en cambio aún no podía confiar en Sousuke del todo, pero decidió dejarlo estar, todo por el bien de Makoto. Porque si Sousuke lo hacía feliz, eso estaba bien con él.

Luego de los regionales, con el conocimiento de la lesión de Sousuke, Makoto no pudo evitar alegrarse. Porque él se quedaría a su lado. Al mismo tiempo, se sintió como el peor ser humano, porque estaba siendo egoísta, porque sabía que el sueño de Sousuke se estaba acabando sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de luchar por él. Fue entonces cuando el castaño recibió ese mensaje. "Necesito verte, ahora mismo". Makoto salió corriendo de su casa, para encontrarse con Sousuke en la playa. Sin saludarlo, sin siquiera mirarlo, Sousuke le entregó un sobre arrugado. Makoto abrió mucho los ojos y luego se colocó enfrente de Sousuke.

—¡Esto es genial, Sousuke! —exclamó —¡Es la oportunidad de tu vida!

—No lo sé. Aún me parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto —replicó, todavía sin mirarlo —Además, Australia…

—Esta es una de las mejores universidades, Sousuke, no es cualquier sitio. Además, estoy seguro de que podrás curar tu lesión más rápido. Podrás volver a nadar, cumplir tu sueño de nadar en la escena mundial, ¿acaso no estás feliz?

—Entonces, ¿no te importa si me voy? —dijo Sousuke, mirando a Makoto con unos ojos tan fríos que el castaño no había visto en mucho tiempo —¿No te importa si lo nuestro simplemente se acaba, así nada más? —Makoto se quedó boquiabierto —Ya veo, quizás lo nuestro nunca fue tan importante para ti después de todo —el castaño le pegó un puñetazo, con todas las fuerzas que le permitió su temblorosa mano. Miró a Sousuke, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y salió corriendo.

Al ver esas lágrimas, Sousuke se dio cuenta de que había sido un completo idiota. La mejilla le dolía, pero no tanto como su corazón. Ahora sí que la había hecho. ¿Qué clase de idiota era? ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir el pensar que para Makoto esto era fácil? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que simplemente no le importaba si se iba o se quedaba? Makoto lo amaba, demonios. Esto era, quizás, incluso más difícil para él. El simple hecho de estar frente a él, sonriendo, mientras sabía que la persona que amaba se iría lejos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, debió haber sido todo un reto. Porque cuando Makoto ama, lo hace de verdad.

Sousuke se mordió el labio y salió corriendo. Tenía que alcanzar a Makoto. Tenía que disculparse, pero entonces sintió su celular vibrar dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Lo abrió. Un mensaje de Makoto:

_Lamento si soné algo frío, Sousuke, de verdad lo siento. Me importas demasiado, pero simplemente no puedo retenerte. Quiero que cumplas tu sueño, quiero que seas egoísta por esta vez y hagas lo que tienes que hacer, por ti. Yo estaré bien. Te amo. Makoto._

Sousuke quiso llorar cuando terminó del leer el mensaje. Cielos, Makoto era en verdad un ángel, siempre poniendo la felicidad de los demás antes que la suya propia. Apretó el celular en la mano y emprendió el regreso a Samezuka. Recibió entonces un nuevo mensaje, aquel famoso: _Es la oportunidad de tu vida, tómala._

Después de ese día, Sousuke no se sintió capaz de enfrentar a Makoto. Simplemente no podía verlo. Porque si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de marcharse. Lo amaba tanto que quería llevarlo consigo, pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta. Conocía bien los sueños de Makoto y no quería ser él quien lo hiciera renunciar a ellos. Así que partió a Australia sin decirle nada, sin despedirse de él. Estaba siendo egoísta nuevamente, porque estaba seguro de que su frialdad no hacía más que lastimar a Makoto, pero no podía mirar atrás.

Los años pasaron y él jamás fue capaz de olvidar a Makoto. Jamás fue capaz de dejar de amarlo. Nadie nunca llamó su atención, no salió con nadie, no se involucró sentimentalmente con nadie. Pero tampoco contactó a Makoto, ni una sola vez. Su única fuente de información acerca de Makoto era Rin. Le decía que estaba bien, que se estaba dedicando a su formación como bombero, pues esa era su pasión. Él lo sabía bien y estaba feliz de escuchar que era feliz sin él, aunque eso le doliera. Rin nunca mencionó nada acerca de que Makoto estuviera saliendo con alguien más y eso lo hacía un poco feliz, aunque estuviera mal decirlo.

Pero las cosas no podían estar "bien" todo el tiempo. Esa noche, justo antes de terminar su llamada con Rin, el pelirrojo le dijo:

—¿Hay algún motivo por el cuál no puedas llamar tú mismo a Makoto y preguntarle cómo está?

—No quiero hablar sobre eso, Rin —era la simple respuesta con la que Sousuke se escudaba —Pero, Rin, ¿de verdad Makoto está bien? —Rin no respondió, sólo se escuchó un sonoro suspiro del otro lado.

—No, Sousuke, maldición, no lo está. No hace más que trabajar y estudiar. Entró en la Universidad de Tokio para estudiar Historia, continúa con su formación como bombero, trabaja medio tiempo como entrenador en el ITSC. ¿Cómo crees que está?, apuesto que a veces ni siquiera tiene tiempo para dormir. Y esa sonrisa falsa; creo que es lo peor de todo.

—¿Sonrisa falsa?

—Sí, pero ¿sabes qué?, no quiero hablar más acerca de esto —Rin bostezó —Llámalo tú mismo y te darás cuenta, tiene el número de siempre.

—Lo pensaré —siempre era lo mismo, pero no había llamado a Makoto ni una sola vez desde que decidió irse a Australia.

—Sí claro —contestó Rin, sarcástico —Bueno, como sea, Haru y yo vamos a casarnos. En dos meses. Estás invitado. Ya, eso era todo. Buenas noches —y colgó.

Pero Sousuke no llamó a Makoto, mucho menos fue a la boda de su mejor amigo. Estaba seguro de que Rin tardaría un buen tiempo en perdonarlo, pero simplemente no podía. No podía llamar a Makoto, porque el simple hecho de escuchar su voz lo haría regresar corriendo a su lado, para nunca jamás dejarlo ir.

Mientras tanto, el tiempo pasaba y Makoto continuaba preguntándose qué había hecho mal. ¿Acaso tan poco le había importado a Sousuke lo que tenían como para ni siquiera avisarle que se marchaba? De no ser por Rin, jamás lo habría sabido. De no ser por Rin, ni siquiera sabría si estaba bien, si su lesión estaba sanando, si estaba comiendo bien, si se había adaptado a la vida en Australia. Se alegró cuando se enteró de que había vuelto a nadar a nivel competitivo. Tomó prestados los vídeos de sus competencias, vídeos que Rin siempre grababa y él, convenientemente, olvidaba regresarle.

Makoto jamás había podido olvidarlo, pero después de tres años, comenzó a resignarse. Estaba claro que Sousuke no quería tener nada que ver con él. Se dio cuenta de que ya había sufrido lo suficiente por una persona a la que al parecer no le importaba. Sousuke no lo había llamado, pero él tampoco había juntado el valor suficiente para llamarlo él mismo. No quería escucharlo decir que todo se había terminado, – aunque así fuera – no quería escucharlo decir que había encontrado a alguien más en Australia. No, prefería seguir atesorando lo que una vez tuvieron.

La tristeza era más fuerte que él, pero no se podía permitir el preocupar a sus amigos. No cuando la boda de Haru y Rin estaba tan cerca. Ante ellos, todo estaba bien, simplemente tenía que sonreír, hablar de vez en cuando y entonces retirarse, refugiándose en sus obligaciones. Obligaciones que lo estaban consumiendo, pero le ayudaban a mantener sus pensamientos lejos de Sousuke. Eso, al menos, hasta que llegaba a su apartamento y dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran. Pensó que jamás sería capaz de ver la luz de nuevo, hasta que la conoció.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que comenzaron sus clases en la universidad y aún no se acostumbraba del todo al ambiente. Nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de hacer amigos, así que rara vez hablaba con alguien. Se sentía cómodo con sus compañeros en la estación de bomberos o junto al entrenador Sasabe en el club de natación, se sentía a gusto rodeado de los niños, que siempre lo hacían sonrojar al llamarlo "entrenador Tachibana". Suspiró y siguió su camino por el pasillo, hasta su siguiente clase, sin percatarse de que alguien venía de frente. Lo siguiente que sintió fue a alguien estrellarse contra su cuerpo, el sonido de libros golpear el suelo y un "ouch". Agachó la mirada y se encontró con una chica bajita.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó el castaño —¿Estás bien? —unos ojos ambarinos se posaron entonces en él. Makoto la ayudó a incorporarse antes de agacharse a recoger los libros que estaban desperdigados por el piso.

—Sí, yo también lo siento, no estaba viendo por dónde iba —contestó ella —Muchas gracias por la ayuda… eh…

—Tachibana. Tachibana Makoto —respondió él con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Tachibana-kun. Yo soy Ōji Megumi, un placer —Makoto estudió con curiosidad los libros que antes cargaba la chica. Megumi se fijó en la hora —¡Ah!, llegaré tarde, en verdad te lo agradezco, pero tengo que irme.

—Te ayudaré con los libros —le dijo él, con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la chica de cabellos negros. Apenada, Megumi terminó aceptando y guio a Makoto hasta uno de los salones vacíos.

Sus siguientes encuentros con Megumi se limitaron a los pasillos y a algunas veces cuando se encontraban casualmente en la cafetería. Le agradaba estar con ella, se sentía a gusto y era fácil hablarle. Cuando estaba con Megumi, Makoto sentía que podía dejar su timidez de lado y ser él mismo. Se dio cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común. Se enteró de que le tenía horror a las cucarachas y a las historias de terror, su color favorito era el rosa, le encantaban las cosas dulces y había estado estudiando en Egipto antes de regresar a Japón. El porqué de su regreso era algo de lo que, al parecer, a ella no le gustaba hablar, por eso Makoto jamás insistió.

Se habían convertido en buenos amigos y a menudo salían juntos a cenar. El castaño lamentó que sus encuentros se hicieran menos frecuentes cuando comenzaron sus prácticas con el escuadrón de bomberos. También, tuvo que pedir un permiso especial en la universidad, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se le hacía imposible asistir a clases. Tuvo que tomar tutorías los fines de semana y grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al entrar en la biblioteca, se topó con ella.

—¿Megumi-chan? —ella estaba sentada en una mesa cerca de la ventana, rodeada de libros.

—Ah, buenos días, Makoto-kun —lo saludó —A partir de hoy estaré a cargo de tus tutorías hasta que puedas volver a tus clases con normalidad —Makoto la miró, sin salir de su sorpresa —Oh, creo que no te lo mencioné antes, pero estoy dando algunas clases en esta universidad.

—¿Eh?, Megumi-chan, ¿eres profesora? —la chica se rascó la cabeza, nerviosa y le tendió uno de los libros. En el libro se leía "El arte del Antiguo Egipto: Imperio Medio. Megumi Ōji". Megumi le contó su historia —¡¿Eh?! Tienes un posgrado de la Universidad de El Cairo y ¡¿eres arqueóloga?! —Megumi se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole silencio —Lo siento. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¡Eres famosa!

—Ah, no me gusta alardear sobre eso —contestó ella, agachando la cabeza —Como sea, aún soy una profesora novata, así que no es la gran cosa. El director de la facultad me ha confiado este trabajo, así que tengo que asegurarme de que saques buenas notas —le guiñó un ojo.

—Entonces, ¿comenzamos con la lección, Megumi-sensei?

Las tutorías continuaron y Makoto se sorprendió al ver cuánto había mejorado desde que comenzó a estudiar con Megumi. También, sus encuentros eran cada vez más frecuentes. A veces en el apartamento de Megumi, a veces en el de Makoto, otras veces en la biblioteca o en alguna bonita cafetería que cualquiera de los dos se encontrara. Su amistad era sólida y hacía feliz a Makoto. Pero pronto el castaño se dio cuenta de que no le era suficiente. La quería, mucho. Sí, pero ya no le era suficiente llamarla su "amiga". El castaño no podía evitar sentir una pizca de celos cuando la veía platicar animadamente con otro hombre.

Habló con Haru acerca de lo que le estaba pasando. Sabía que la quería, pero también estaba confundido. Porque sentía que estaba traicionando a Sousuke. Porque, desde que la conoció, no había vuelto a pensar ni una sola vez en él, pero en ese momento, cuando estaba seguro de que podía ser feliz otra vez, su recuerdo asaltaba su mente. Y es que, después de todo, lo suyo con Sousuke nunca había terminado "oficialmente". Pero, ¿había comenzado siquiera? ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado un "te amo" de su parte? ¿Dos? ¿Una? ¿Ninguna? Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente, hasta que sintió la mano de Haru sobre su hombro.

—Ella te hace feliz. Ha hecho que recuperes tu sonrisa. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quieras ser feliz? Por una vez en tu vida, preocúpate por ti, Makoto —sin poder evitarlo, Makoto se abrazó a su mejor amigo y murmuró un "gracias", entre lágrimas —Ah y Makoto, el agua la acepta. Es una buena persona —Makoto sonrió. Así era Haru, siempre con sus metáforas sobre el agua.

Esas palabras fueron las únicas que Makoto necesitó para decidirse. El día del cumpleaños de Megumi, la llevó a su restaurante favorito y allí le pidió que por favor fuera su novia. Ella se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando y asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza. En la fiesta de inauguración de la nueva casa de Rin y Haru, la presentó oficialmente como su novia.

—¡Gumi-chan es tan linda! —había dicho Nagisa, apretándola en un abrazo.

—Muchas gracias por siempre cuidar de Makoto-senpai, Megumi-san —añadió Rei ese día.

—Hay que admitir que tienes valor para estar al lado de este fanático del trabajo —bromeó Rin —Por favor, sigue cuidando de él, ya que a veces parece que no es capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo.

—El agua te acepta —había dicho Haru, con simpleza. Makoto sonrió, contento de que todos sus amigos la hubieran aceptado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Makoto sintió que podía sonreír sinceramente junto con todos. Era feliz, al lado de una mujer maravillosa.

Pero las cosas no podían ser perfectas por siempre. Makoto se dio cuenta de que Megumi comenzaba a faltar a la universidad; cuando la veía siempre estaba pálida e incluso lucía más delgada. Y, cuando la chica se desmayó de la nada mientras iban de compras, Makoto supo que había sido suficiente. La llevó al médico y la obligó a hacerse todo tipo de exámenes. Perdió algunas de sus prácticas con los bomberos para cuidar de ella. Finalmente, el diagnóstico fue una anemia. Así como sólo tenía que ocuparse de que Megumi comiera adecuadamente y descansara. Nada de gravedad.

Después de esto, todo era felicidad nuevamente. Llegó el día de su primer aniversario, que era también el día del cumpleaños de Megumi. Lo había pensado detenidamente y ahora estaba seguro. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a pedirle matrimonio. No podía imaginar su vida sin ella, así que no había razón para dudar. Y esa noche, cenando en la playa, Makoto se arrodilló, sacó el anillo y formuló la pregunta más importante de toda su vida:

—Megumi, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Después de un par de minutos sin respuesta y con las manos temblorosas, Makoto alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con una Megumi que no parecía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Dejó que Makoto le colocara el hermoso anillo de diamante, antes de arrojarse sobre él, quedando ambos sobre la arena, donde se besaron bajo la luz de la luna. Makoto sintió entonces que no podía ser más feliz.

Y así, pronto llegó el día de la boda. Makoto lucía apuesto, con su esmoquin negro y la corbata roja, del brazo de su madre quien lucía deslumbrante con su vestido azul marino. Todos sus amigos estaban en la iglesia cuando él entró y tomó su lugar. Sonó la marcha nupcial y la novia apareció, caminando por la alfombra roja, del brazo de su abuelo, el único familiar que le quedaba con vida. Megumi estaba preciosa, con el hermoso vestido blanco que la hacía lucir como toda la princesa y los zapatos de tacón rojo, a juego con la corbata de su casi esposo.

Makoto tembló cuando finalmente ella llegó hasta donde él estaba. Prometiendo cuidar de ella para toda la vida, la tomó de la mano y el abuelo de la novia le regaló una sonrisa. La ceremonia transcurrió hasta el "aquel que se oponga, que hable ahora, o que calle para siempre". Nadie dijo nada, porque todos sabían que Megumi era la persona perfecta para Makoto. Después, Makoto ni siquiera tuvo que dudarlo para dar el "sí, acepto". Luego de la boda, la fiesta fue perfecta, todo gracias a Gou y Chigusa, las organizadoras. Vino entonces la luna de miel en el Caribe. Y la noche en que se convirtieron en uno, en el que entregaron no sólo su corazón, sino también su cuerpo el uno al otro.

Megumi y Makoto compraron una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de Iwatobi, para no perder el contacto con sus amigos. Era una joven pareja de recién casados, feliz y hermosa. A menudo los llamaron "la pareja perfecta", perfectos el uno para el otro. Todo era felicidad, hasta que nuevamente Megumi comenzó a sentirse mal. Pero los resultados esta vez revelaron una hermosa noticia. Makoto caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera. Nagisa se había cansado ya de pedirle que se sentara. Estaba claro que Makoto no se relajaría hasta que supiera qué era lo que tenía su esposa.

Megumi salió del consultorio acompañada del médico, sosteniendo un trozo de papel en su mano derecha.

—Mako, oh Mako, ¡vamos a ser padres! —exclamó Megumi, tendiéndole el trozo de papel a su esposo. A Makoto se le iluminó el rostro y abrazó a su esposa, levantándola del suelo.

—¡Oh Megumi! ¿E-Es en serio? ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la Tierra! —dijo, besándola —¡Gracias, mil gracias!

—¡Muchas felicidades, Mako-chan, Gumi-chan! —exclamó Nagisa, luego de haber enviado mensajes de texto a todos sus amigos para darles la noticia.

Los meses pasaron y el embarazo de Megumi transcurrió con normalidad. Para Makoto, su esposa se veía cada día más hermosa. Cuando supieron el género del bebé, se llevaron otra gran sorpresa, no era una niña sino dos. ¡Iban a tener gemelas! Su madre estaba encantada con tener más gemelos en la familia y ni qué decir de Ran y Ren o del abuelo de Megumi. Pensar en los nombres fue cosa fácil. Sayuri y Yukiko.

—Entonces, las llamaremos "Yuri" y "Yuki", de cariño —dijo Megumi, emocionada —Oh, espero que tengan tus ojos, Mako.

Nueve meses pasaron volando y Megumi finalmente entró en labor de parto un trece de setiembre. Makoto estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, sujetando su mano, murmurándole palabras de aliento. El castaño no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando escuchó el llanto de sus hijas por primera vez. Eran tan pequeñitas y hermosas. Y resultó que tenían sus ojos, justo como Megumi quería. Tenían los ojos de Makoto y el cabello de Megumi.

Sayuri y Yukiko crecieron en un hogar lleno de amor. Tenían unos padres que las amaban, unos abuelos que se desvivían por ellas y un bisabuelo que no quería que las apartaran de su lado. Haru parecía encantado, cada vez que Makoto le dejaba cargar a las pequeñas y miraba a Rin con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Ese que le decía algo así como "yo también quiero un bebé".

Pero, nuevamente, el destino era cruel y caprichoso. La salud de Megumi empeoró nuevamente. Y esa tarde, Megumi y Makoto recibirían una noticia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Luego de escuchar el diagnóstico del doctor, Megumi se arrojó al pecho de su esposo, quien la abrazó con fuerza, uniéndose al llanto de la mujer. No podía ser. Imposible, ¡Megumi apenas estaba comenzando a vivir! ¡No era justo! Pero esa era la realidad. Megumi tenía cáncer. Cáncer de seno. Y, estaba tan avanzado ya, que era difícil salvarla, aun con los tratamientos más avanzados. Podían prolongar su vida, pero eso sólo prolongaría su sufrimiento.

—Sin el tratamiento, ¿cuánto tiempo me queda, doctor? —preguntó ella, con voz temblorosa, sin soltar la mano de su esposo.

—De acuerdo con los análisis, por la forma tan acelerada en que se ha expandido por tu cuerpo, estimo unos dos meses. Podríamos recurrir a la cirugía, pero las probabilidades de éxito son escasas. Lamento tener que ser portador de tan malas noticias —añadió el médico, un hombre mayor que parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—N-No se preocupe, doctor —dijo Makoto —Megumi, cariño, es tu decisión, yo te apoyaré en lo que sea que decidas.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Megumi se encerró en su habitación y lloró amargamente. Sus hijas eran tan pequeñas y a ella se le estaba escapando la vida. Cielos, ¿por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? ¿Por qué ahora que vivía feliz tenía que pasarle esto? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Makoto se encargó de las gemelas hasta que Megumi se tranquilizó.

—Mako, he tomado una decisión —dijo Megumi a la mañana siguiente, con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de su esposo —Voy a intentarlo. Voy a aceptar la proposición del médico y me haré la cirugía —Makoto sonrió.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, cariño —y la besó en la frente.

El día de la cirugía llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Megumi entró al quirófano y durante todo ese tiempo, Makoto no abandonó el hospital. Las gemelas estaban en casa de sus padres. Se sentía terrible al no poder estar al lado de sus hijas, pero simplemente se sentía incapaz de abandonar a su esposa, quien estaba luchando por su vida.

La cirugía fue exitosa y Megumi regresó a casa, junto a su familia. Sin embargo, tanto ella como Makoto estaban conscientes de que las cosas no estaban bien. Esa noche, Makoto entró en total desesperación. Su esposa agonizaba en sus brazos. Estaba muy grave cuando se la llevaron en la ambulancia. Él se quedó en casa, esperando a Haru y Rin, quienes se encargarían de sus hijas mientras él conducía hasta el hospital, con Rei acompañándolo pues, en su estado, podría tener un accidente.

Las horas pasaban y los médicos hacían todo lo posible por salvar a Megumi. Pero tal parecía que el destino finalmente decidía que esta historia no tuviese un final feliz. No había nada más que hacer. Los médicos habían hecho todo lo humanamente posible para salvarla, pero el cáncer fue más fuerte que ellos, más fuerte que las ganas de vivir de Tachibana Megumi.

Makoto entró en la habitación y descubrió el rostro de su esposa, cubierto por una sábana blanca. Lucía feliz. Sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados; tenía un gesto de total tranquilidad en el rostro. Ya no estaba sufriendo, pero Makoto estaba destrozado. Lloró amargamente, sujetando con firmeza la mano inerte de su amada esposa. Una vez más, la persona que más amaba se iba lejos de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en negarle esa felicidad? ¿Acaso no la merecía? Ahora que Megumi no estaba, ¿qué le quedaba?

El día del funeral, Makoto se acercó al abuelo de su esposa, quien estaba destrozado.

—Ōji-san, lo lamento mucho, al final, no pude mantener mi promesa de protegerla —dijo, con la cabeza en el suelo —Puede golpearme si quiere. Le diría que tome mi vida, pero mis hijas aún me necesitan y… —el castaño sintió que era levantado del suelo con facilidad. Vio el puño cerrado del anciano cerca de su rostro y cerró los ojos. Pero sólo sintió una mano callosa que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—No digas tonterías, Makoto —el castaño finalmente miró al anciano a los ojos —Siempre la protegiste, la cuidaste, estuviste a su lado todo el tiempo, en las buenas y en las malas, como debe ser. Y, lo más importante, la hiciste feliz. Megumi perdió a sus padres siendo muy joven y se crio conmigo. Nunca le fue fácil hacer amigos, mucho menos tener un novio. Y tú llegaste para cumplir con su más grande sueño, el tener una familia. Gracias, Makoto —al anciano le tembló la voz y colocó una mano en el hombro ajeno —G-Gracias por hacer feliz a mi p-pequeña.

—Y-Yo…

—Makoto, sé que no es el momento para decir esto, —añadió el anciano, limpiándose las lágrimas —pero, por favor, sé feliz, enamórate otra vez. Es lo que ella habría querido —pero Makoto no quería pensar en eso, ni en ese momento, ni nunca.

Al final, sólo quedaron él y Haru junto a la tumba de Megumi, rodeada de flores. Haru se quedó un poco más atrás, dejando que Makoto se despidiera de su esposa.

—El hecho de que te amo jamás cambiará, Megumi. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz durante todos estos años. Gracias por soportar a un miedoso como yo. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que has hecho por mí —le dolía sonreír, pero finalmente compuso una mueca lo más parecida que pudo a una sonrisa —Es por eso que aquí, frente a tu tumba, prometo, no, juro, que jamás amaré a alguien como te amé a ti. No volveré a enamorarme. Dedicaré mi vida entera a hacer feliz a Yuri y Yuki —las lágrimas lo traicionaron nuevamente —C-Crecerán p-para ser g-grandes mujeres… a-así como su madre…

Makoto se derrumbó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Santo cielo, cómo dolía. ¿Por qué no se iba el dolor? ¿Por qué estaba sufriendo nuevamente? ¿Por qué no pudo hacer nada para salvarla? Haru se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Makoto se refugió en su pecho y lloró. Y lloró. Y lloró. La lluvia los empapó a los dos e hizo que las lágrimas se mezclaran con la fría lluvia.

**S&M**

Sousuke se quedó helado en cuanto Rin terminó con el relato. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar también. – Rin no lo había soportado y se había puesto a llorar en medio de la historia – No era justo. ¿Cómo podía una persona tan buena como Makoto sufrir de esa manera? ¡Era injusto, maldición! Todo había sido su culpa; si tan sólo no se hubiera ido. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan egoísta. Y ahora, ¿cómo se podía sentir con el derecho de decir que volvía para conquistarlo, para recuperar su amor? Esa promesa de pronto tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

—Sousuke, escucha, —dijo finalmente Rin, limpiándose las lágrimas —es cierto que ese día Makoto tuvo sus motivos para hacer esa promesa, o juramento, o lo que sea. Creo que es genial que ame tanto a sus hijas y es increíble su devoción hacia su difunda esposa, pero no está siendo justo con él mismo. Se está negando la posibilidad de volver a ser feliz.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga, Rin? —replicó Sousuke, golpeando la mesa con ambos puños —Dime, ¡¿qué carajos se supone que haga?! Jamás podré compararme con ella, ¿entiendes? Ella le dio todo lo que yo no pude, todo lo que yo le negué con mi egoísmo. No puedo simplemente…

—Él no te ha olvidado —lo interrumpió el pelirrojo —Jamás lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando estuvo casado con Megumi, y estoy seguro de que jamás lo hará. Fuiste su primer amor y el primer amor no se olvida fácilmente. Sousuke, ¿acaso no viste cómo reaccionó cuando te vio? Es el Makoto de antes, el Makoto que se sonrojaba cuando alguien lo sorprendía mirándote durante las prácticas. Es el mismo "ángel" del que te enamoraste cuando tenías diecisiete. Él está ahí.

—No puedo, Rin. No puedo simplemente entrar en su vida, no después de todo lo que sucedió. No puedo ser tan arrogante como para pensar que él va a amarme como la amó a ella, o como me amó en el pasado.

—No estoy diciendo que vayas y te le declares, ¿sabes? Eso Haru jamás lo permitiría, y yo tampoco. Pero lo que sí puedes hacer es estar a su lado, como un amigo —Sousuke abrió la boca para replicar, pero Rin lo interrumpió —Sé que eso no es suficiente para ti, pero es lo único que puedes hacer. Como dijiste, no puedes pretender que él regrese a ti así nada más, pero puedes demostrarle que puede contar contigo. Que, esta vez, sí puede contar contigo, porque no lo dejarás solo. Eso sí puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

—Sayuri y Yukiko…

—Las enanas te amarán muy pronto, créeme. Jamás las había visto interactuar con un extraño de la forma que lo hicieron contigo. Son tímidas por naturaleza, igual que su padre, pero parece que vieron algo en ti que las hizo confiar.

—¿No será que ellas…?

—No, Makoto no les ha contado nada acerca de lo que sucedió entre ustedes. Santo cielo, ¡son sólo unas niñas!, o eso me gustaría decir, pero ese par son más maduras que Gou —rió, imaginando la cara de su hermana si lo escuchara decir aquello —Y tienen un sexto sentido que estoy seguro que heredaron de su madre. No puedes ocultarles nada, es aterrador. Y, créelo o no, ellas pueden ser unas poderosas aliadas —Sousuke arqueó una ceja —Oh, no imaginas el poder que esas enanas tienen sobre Makoto.

—¿El mismo que tienen sobre ti para hacer que les des helado antes de la cena?

—¡Oye!, dime sinceramente, ¿podrías decirle que no a esas niñas?

—No, probablemente no podría —contestó —Pero eso no significa que voy a usar a unas niñas para acercarme a Makoto.

—Ja, ingenuo, más bien ellas podrían usarte a ti para ayudar a su padre.

—¿Eh?

—Ya lo verás —Rin se puso de pie —Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y Haru se pone de mal humor cuando se duerme solo, así que tengo que regresar. ¿Necesitas que te lleve? —pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero caminar por la playa un rato —salieron del lugar y sus caminos se separaron. Y, antes de que Sousuke pudiera alejarse, Rin dijo:

—Ocho de la mañana, ITSC —Sousuke se volteó y lo miró, confundido —Sayuri y Yukiko tienen una competencia en dos semanas. Makoto las lleva a entrenar ahí todos los fines de semana.

* * *

><p><em>¡Por favor, no me maten! Sé que estoy haciendo sufrir a Mako-chan, pero prometo que lo recompensaré. Si aún no los he decepcionado y alguien espera continuación, háganmelo saber, por favor. ¡Mil gracias por leer!<em>


	4. Clases de natación

_¡Perdón, perdón! En verdad lo siento por hacerlas sufrir (y hacer sufrir a Makoto y a Sousuke) en el capítulo anterior, pero es que no puedo evitar poner un poco de drama; y era necesario para el desarrollo de lo que queda de la historia. Bueno, ahora sí este capítulo es más tierno y veremos a las gemelas en acción, ¡poder gemelo!_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4. Clases de natación**

Sousuke despertó de golpe, cayéndose de la cama, con las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas. Se lamentó por su trasero dolorido, pero sonrió tontamente. Había tenido un buen sueño. Había soñado con Makoto, despertando a su lado luego de una noche en la que no precisamente habían dormido tranquilamente. Se reprendió mentalmente. Diablos, que ya no era un adolescente, ¿por qué estaba teniendo ese tipo de sueños? Al parecer la abstinencia le estaba pasando factura, pero no le importaba el tiempo que tuviera que esperar, porque él sólo quería a Makoto. Y a esas encantadoras "enanas" de ojos verdes, por supuesto.

Se levantó de la cama y miró la hora. Las siete de la mañana. ¿Qué hacía despierto un sábado a las siete de la mañana? Ah sí, era la hora a la que iniciaba su entrenamiento cuando estaba en Australia. Suspiró, sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir y se levantó del suelo para tomar una ducha. Quizás no era tan mala idea darse una vuelta por el ITSC. Y no, no era para ver a Makoto, sólo quería saludar al entrenador Sasabe. Sí, claro, eso era todo.

Metió el traje de baño y algunas otras prendas en una mochila y salió de su apartamento. Llegó a un ITSC que lucía más concurrido de lo que podía recordar de las últimas veces que había estado ahí. Pero, principalmente, había muchos niños y también jóvenes instructores que, de seguro, trabajaban allí a medio tiempo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se encontrara con Goro, quien lo saludó con el clásico "mira cómo has crecido" y "entrenador de la selección nacional, ¡estoy tan orgulloso!". Sonrió tenuemente antes de excusarse y caminar hasta los vestidores. Se cambió en un momento y vagó por las instalaciones. Vaya que había crecido ese lugar, ahora sí parecía un verdadero club de natación.

—¡Vamos, Yuki, pon un poco más de fuerza en esas brazadas, cariño! —esa voz lo hizo detenerse justo donde estaba. Giró la cabeza lentamente. Y en definitiva no estaba preparado para lo que vería —¡Muy bien!

Sousuke vio a Yukiko salir del agua, quitándose las gafas. Justo después de ella, Makoto salió también de la piscina y chocó su mano con la de su hija. Oh. Santo. Cielo. ¡¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo Makoto mientras él estuvo en Australia?! Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y casi podía sentir las babas salirse de su boca. Bueno, Makoto siempre había tenido un cuerpo sensacional: espalda ancha y tonificada, poderosos brazos ¡y esas piernas! Pero ahora era dueño de un cuerpo mil veces más sensual, si eso era acaso posible. Oh rayos, no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de él. Sólo estaba ahí, de pie, mirándolo, como idiotizado.

—¡Ah! ¡Papi, mira, es tío Sousuke! —apenas escuchó que decían su nombre, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que sintió que alguien se aferraba a su cintura. Miró hacia abajo y se topó con unos brillantes ojos verdes.

—Hola Yuki. Te vi hace un momento, tu estilo es impresionante. Estoy seguro de que ganarías cualquier competencia —la niña le dedicó una gran sonrisa que lo hizo derretirse.

—¿En verdad piensas eso, tío Sousuke? —preguntó la pequeña, emocionada. Él asintió con la cabeza, mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Yukiko —¡Te lo agradezco mucho! He estado trabajando en mi tiempo, ¡tenemos una competencia en dos semanas! ¡Oh!, ¿vendrías a vernos? —añadió, desviando ligeramente la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas —¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Di que sí!

—Yuki, ¿qué estás haciendo? —de repente, Makoto apareció junto con Sayuri —No comprometas a las personas, ¿quieres?, de seguro Sousuke tiene otras cosas que hacer.

—Pero papi, yo también quiero que vaya, ¡por favor, por favor! —dijo Sayuri, secundando a su hermana. Makoto suspiró, en verdad que no podía ser firme cuando sus hijas lo miraban con esos ojos. Miró a Sousuke, con un gesto de disculpa.

—Definitivamente iré, si su padre no tiene problema con eso —las gemelas se arrojaron sobre él y lo abrazaron. Makoto no pudo evitar sentirse algo extrañado con la actitud de sus hijas —Entonces, ¿vamos a practicar, entrenador Tachibana? —le guiñó un ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar —Ah, por cierto, ¿dónde está Rei?

—Llamó diciendo que le había surgido un compromiso que no podía cancelar, así que al final no pudo venir —contestó Makoto —Yuri ha estado con el entrenador Sasabe viendo algunos vídeos. Su tiempo es bueno, pero…

—Vamos Yuri, prepárate, —dijo entonces Sousuke, mientras la niña se colocaba la gorra y las gafas —déjame ver tu estilo Mariposa —a Yuri le brillaron los ojos.

—Tío Sousuke, ¿vas a entrenarme? —preguntó, emocionada. Él asintió con la cabeza —¡Genial! —y se colocó en posición de salida. Makoto sonrió a Sousuke, agradecido y, por un momento, Sousuke se sintió incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos de los cuales siempre había estado enamorado. Fue hasta que Makoto desvió la mirada, avergonzado, que Sousuke centró su atención en Sayuri, que acababa de lanzarse al agua.

—Vaya, es buena, muy buena —comentó —Tiene unos hombros flexibles. La has entrenado bien.

—Ah… b-bueno, hice lo q-que pude —balbuceó Makoto, rascándose la cabeza —E-El mariposa nunca fue mi fuerte. R-Rei nos ha ayudado mucho, además, Rin me prestó a-algunos de los vídeos de tus competencias y… —Sousuke lo miró de reojo, con una sonrisita de suficiencia —¡Ah, no! B-Bueno… —Sousuke volvió la vista hacia Yuri, pero la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro. Así que Makoto había estado viendo sus vídeos. Era bueno saberlo.

—Te demoraste dos centésimas más que en la última vuelta —le dijo Yuki, mirando el cronómetro —Yuri, recuerda lo que te dije acerca de las caderas.

—¡Ah, rayos! Tienes razón, Yuki. Lo recuerdo, pero no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy en el agua —espetó, frustrada. Entonces Sousuke entró a la piscina.

—Como lo ha dicho Yuki, la clave está en las caderas —le dijo —Ven, te ayudaré.

Mientras Sousuke ayudaba a Yuri con su estilo, Makoto y Yuki convinieron tomarse un descanso, después de todo, la menor de las gemelas estaba prácticamente lista para la competencia. El castaño sonrió al ver la paciencia con la que Sousuke trataba a su hija, la forma en la que corregía su forma, la forma en que le hablaba, la forma en que le sonreía. Incluso, la forma en que ella lo abrazó, con fuerza, cuando finalmente se sintió a gusto con su estilo. Yuri hizo una última vuelta de práctica, bajo la atenta mirada de su nuevo "entrenador".

—¡Nuevo récord! —exclamó Yuki, tendiéndole una mano a su hermana, para ayudarla a salir de la piscina —¡Has estado increíble, Yuri! —la aludida sonrió, chocando la mano con su hermana.

—Increíble. La mejora de Yuri es inmensa —dijo Makoto, tendiéndole a Sousuke una toalla —En verdad eres un genio, Sousuke.

—No tuve que hacer mucho. Yuri tiene un talento natural para el estilo Mariposa —dijo Sousuke —Por un momento pensé que se parecía un poco al mío, pero el suyo es mucho más elegante. Pero no sólo es vistoso, también es rápido y efectivo. Estoy seguro de que ganará fácilmente. Y podría decir lo mismo de Yuki, es impresionante; su estilo Espalda me recuerda mucho al tuyo. En verdad has hecho un gran trabajo —Makoto volvió a sonrojarse.

—¡Papi, papi, es hora de irnos! —exclamaron las gemelas, al unísono —¡Queremos helado! ¡De chocolate!

—Sí, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy —contestó el castaño —Vamos, a cambiarse —pero antes de marcharse, Yuri miró a su papá y le dijo:

—Papi, ¿puede tío Sousuke venir a comer helado con nosotras?

—Ah bueno, él quizás tenga otras cosas que hacer y… —Yuri miró a Sousuke, con gesto casi suplicante. Y, por supuesto, el más alto no pudo negarse.

—Estaré encantado de ir, me encanta el helado —contestó, guiñándole un ojo. La pequeña sonrió, complacida, y corrió hasta el vestidor tras su hermana.

—Lo siento por eso, Sousuke —habló Makoto —No sé qué les pasa, normalmente no son así. Lamento si esto es una molestia para ti. Pero no tienes que cumplir todos sus caprichos, ¿sabes? Si tienes algo que hacer… —Sousuke colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios de Makoto.

—Makoto, esto es algo que quiero hacer. Veo que no has cambiado, sigues pensando que eres una molestia cuando en realidad no es así. Tus hijas son encantadoras, me gusta estar con ellas, me recuerdan por qué me enamoré —estuvo tentado a enredar los brazos en la cintura de Makoto, pero en vez de eso colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Los ojos de Makoto brillaron —de la natación. Y así como me gusta estar con ellas, me gusta estar contigo. Así que voy a ir con ustedes aunque no quieras —bromeó —O, ¿acaso quieres ver a las gemelas haciendo pucheros? —Makoto rió.

—Veo que ya te has dado cuenta del poder de convencimiento que tienen. Francamente, no sé de dónde sacaron tremenda habilidad. Rin dice que es un "estándar" en todas las mujeres, quizás tenga razón.

—Ah, las mujeres son criaturas realmente inteligentes —dijo —Recuerdo la forma en que Gou era capaz de manipular a Rin cuando estábamos en primaria. Siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Riendo, ambos se encaminaron a las duchas, para quitarse el cloro de la piscina. Sousuke entró en la ducha contigua a la de Makoto. A través del cristal translúcido era capaz de ver la figura de Makoto, borrosa. El chorro de agua le golpeaba la cabeza, pero él no había movido ni un dedo para lavarse el pelo. No era mucho lo que podía ver, pero estaba embelesado por la forma en que Makoto se pasaba las manos por el cabello. Ah, demonios, eso estaba mal, muy mal. Sólo pensaba en ir allí y abrazarlo por detrás, besar ese cuello que siempre había sido su vicio y dejar que sus manos se perdieran en el perfecto cuerpo que Makoto poseía. No, no y no. Eso estaba en verdad mal. Giró el grifo para ajustar la temperatura del agua y dejar que saliera más fría. Sí, una ducha fría debía ser capaz de calmarlo, de momento.

Vio cómo Makoto finalmente abandonaba la ducha y salía para vestirse. Apuró el baño, pero cuando salió, Makoto ya tenía los pantalones en su lugar y se estaba poniendo la camisa. Bufó, molesto, ganándose una mirada interrogante de aquellos ojos verdes. Terminó de secarse y se vistió. Ambos salieron del vestidor, esperando a las pequeñas.

—Deberían tomarse unos cinco minutos más —dijo Makoto, mirando su reloj.

—No hay problema. Se supone que las mujeres se tomen su tiempo, ¿cierto? —Makoto rió.

—Supongo que sí.

—¡Estamos listas! —exclamaron las gemelas al unísono, luciendo sus vestidos sin mangas a juego con las sandalias. Sayuri de turquesa, Yukiko de verde —¡Helado!

—Vámonos —Yukiko se aferró a la mano de Sousuke y Sayuri a la de su padre. Sousuke sonrió al sentir la calidez de la manita ajena en la suya.

Salieron del club no sin antes despedirse de sus conocidos y del entrenador Sasabe. Entraron en la camioneta de Makoto, las gemelas conversando animadamente entre ellas, sentadas en el asiento trasero; Sousuke al lado de Makoto en el asiento del copiloto. Las gemelas no pararon de contarle a Sousuke las cosas que les gustaban, acerca de la escuela y cómo comenzaron con la natación. Y Sousuke escuchaba y prestaba total atención, preguntándoles de vez en cuando. Makoto simplemente sonreía, mirando a sus hijas por el espejo retrovisor. Era inusual verlas interactuar de aquella manera con una persona que acababan de conocer. Ni siquiera con Haru o Rin habían actuado de esa manera tan natural la primera vez. Y sin embargo, él se sentía extrañamente feliz.

Lucimos como una familia, pensó. Pero en cuanto se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar ese absurdo pensamiento de su cabeza. No, eso estaba mal, no podía tener ese tipo de ideas en la cabeza.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se estacionaran enfrente de la heladería favorita de las gemelas. El aroma dulce se filtró por las fosas nasales de Sousuke en cuanto las puertas automáticas se abrieron. Las niñas se adelantaron hasta la que parecía ser su mesa habitual, cerca de la ventana.

—¡Bienvenidos! —los saludó una amable mesera —Oh, esta vez traen compañía —añadió, mirando a Sousuke —Entonces, ¿lo mismo de siempre? —las gemelas asintieron —Bien, ¿señor?

—Tomaré sea lo que sea "lo mismo de siempre" —contestó. La mesera se retiró, no sin antes voltear la cabeza y levantar el pulgar a Makoto, en gesto aprobatorio.

—¿E-Estás seguro, Sousuke? —preguntó Makoto —Nunca fuiste bueno con el dulce.

—Creo que en algún momento durante la secundaria aprendí a apreciar el dulce —contestó con simpleza —No te preocupes, puedo soportarlo.

Pero lo que Sousuke no esperaba era que colocaran frente a él una enorme copa con helado de chocolate, crema batida con sabor a chocolate, bañada con jarabe de chocolate y trozos de galleta de chocolate. Aquello era una explosión de chocolate. Vio cómo las gemelas comenzaban a devorar el postre.

—Entonces, ¿seguro que puedes soportarlo? —Sousuke arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es acaso un desafío?

—Quizás. No podrás contra el Volcán de Chocolate —contestó Makoto, comiendo un bocado de su postre, ante la atenta mirada de sus hijas, que se divertían con la situación. Nunca habían visto ese lado "infantil" de su padre, pero les gustaba.

—Oye, si ellas pueden, yo también —señaló a las copas ya por la mitad de las gemelas —Así que acepto tu desafío —y comenzó a comer. Miró de reojo cómo Makoto sonreía, casi con placer, cuando el chocolate tocaba sus labios y bajaba por su garganta. Sousuke se mordió el labio cuando el castaño se relamió los labios.

Sousuke continuó llevando la cuchara hasta su boca, sin poner en realidad demasiada atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Vio a Makoto ponerse de pie para limpiar los restos de chocolate de los rostros de sus hijas, con un amor y ternura tan característicos de él. Se había dado cuenta de que adoraba esa faceta de Makoto, la de padre amoroso. Le gustaba esa familia, ¿acaso algún día podría ser parte de ella? Divagando en sus pensamientos, Sousuke se sobresaltó cuando sintió un toque en su mejilla. Parpadeó un par de veces y vio que Makoto le pasaba el dedo índice por la mejilla.

—Pareces un niño, —le dijo, con una voz juguetona —tienes chocolate por toda la cara —frunció el ceño y se miró el rostro en la pantalla del celular. Desvió la mirada, avergonzado, mientras Makoto tomaba una servilleta de tela para remover los restos de chocolate —Ya está.

—Gracias —contestó, sujetando la mano de Makoto, antes de que pudiera alejarla. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, esperando que el castaño comprendiera todo lo que aquel simple gesto estaba provocando en él.

—¿V-Vas a t-terminar? —preguntó entonces, con voz temblorosa. Sousuke asintió con la cabeza.

—No puedo renunciar a un desafío. Un simple helado de chocolate no puede derrotarme.

Sousuke siguió comiendo, sí. Sousuke se acabó el helado, sí. Pero en cuanto terminó y dejó que la cuchara se deslizara entre sus dedos, se echó hacia atrás en la silla, sintiéndose al borde de un coma diabético – algo exagerado, sí – Definitivamente el dulce no era lo suyo, claro a menos que pudiera probarlo de los labios de Makoto. Ah, no, no, suficiente. Tenía que dejar esas fantasías de lado – al menos de momento.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿dónde está mi premio? —preguntó. Makoto lo miró, interrogante, mientras Yuri y Yuki contenían una risita —Un beso. En la mejilla —Makoto enrojeció hasta la médula. Abría y cerraba la boca, pero no podía decir nada.

—¡Cierra los ojos, tío Sousuke! —pidió Yukiko.

El otro simplemente obedeció y cerró los ojos, sólo para sentir un beso en cada mejilla. Abrió uno de sus ojos y vio a las gemelas separarse de él. Enternecido, sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a las gemelas, una con cada brazo. Makoto no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa surcara su rostro. Cielos, ¿había algo más adorable que un Sousuke abrazando a Yuki y Yuri, compartiendo con ellas, como un padre amoroso? Oh, un momento, de nuevo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ya asustado, se levantó de la mesa para ir a pagar la cuenta. Sayuri lo siguió, mientras Yukiko se quedaba con Sousuke, un poco más atrás.

De pronto, la pequeña miró fijamente a Sousuke, antes de hablar:

—Tío Sousuke, si te enseño mi tesoro más valioso, ¿responderías a una de mis preguntas? —algo confundido, el otro sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Yukiko le enseñó el colgante que llevaba en el cuello. Tenía forma de corazón. Ella lo abrió; dentro tenía una foto. Era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos ambarinos —Esta es mamá, —dijo, con una sonrisa —era una mujer muy linda y tío Haru dice que papá era muy feliz con ella. Estoy contenta porque ellos se amaron mucho y por eso nacimos Yuri y yo.

Sousuke no sabía muy bien qué decir en un momento como aquel. La pequeña lo había sorprendido. Hablaba de su madre, a quien seguramente no recordaba, con tal naturalidad que le parecía increíble. Era como si era sintiera el amor de su madre, aunque ya no estuviera con ella.

—Me mostraste tu tesoro, ahora, ¿querías preguntarme algo? —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tío Sousuke, ¿te gusta papá? —Sousuke parpadeó, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Cómo es que Yukiko…? ¿Era acaso el sexto sentido del que le había hablado Rin? ¿Qué debía responder? —Yo pienso que sí. Creo que lo quieres mucho, se nota cuando lo miras.

—Lo quiero, mucho —respondió finalmente, tomando la mano de la niña para caminar hacia la salida, donde los esperaban Makoto y Sayuri.

—¿De verdad? —a la pequeña se le iluminó el rostro —¡Qué alegría!

Sousuke no supo qué pensar. De verdad que no entendía a las mujeres, se dijo, sonriendo. Las hijas de Makoto estaban resultando ser unas damitas de lo más interesantes. Quizás Rin tenía razón con respecto a ellas. Quizás ellas sí estaban comenzando a quererlo, aunque fuera un poquito. Y él, bueno, él definitivamente se estaba "enamorando" de las gemelas. Era imposible no quererlas.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Makoto, en cuanto todos estaban dentro de la camioneta.

—Sólo hablábamos, acerca de la vida —contestó Sousuke. Makoto contuvo la risa y condujo hasta el apartamento de Sousuke. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, las gemelas no querían dejarlo ir.

—¡Promete que vendrás a cenar el próximo fin de semana, tío Sousuke! —pidió Sayuri —¿Verdad que puede, papi?

—Por supuesto, si no es una molestia para él.

—Ahí estaré —contestó él, besando a las gemelas en la mejilla, antes de encaminarse al interior del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía —Ah, Makoto —regresó, antes de entrar por las puertas de cristal —sobre ese café…

—B-Bueno, las niñas se quedarán en casa de mi madre el lunes, quizás una cena después del trabajo… ¡Ah, pero sólo si tienes tiempo! P-Puedes escoger e-el lugar que sea m-más conveniente p-para ti.

—Te enviaré un mensaje con los detalles —le guiñó un ojo —Nos vemos.

Makoto se despidió con un gesto de la mano, aunque se moría por darle un beso, aunque fuera sólo en la mejilla. No, estaba mal. Sacudió la cabeza y encendió el radio. Necesitaba despejarse. Condujo hasta su casa, sin decir una sola palabra. En el asiento trasero, sus hijas conversaban en voz baja. Cosas de mujeres, pensó. Lo que no sabía era que en realidad hablaban de él. Y de Sousuke.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, ya pasado el mediodía, Makoto entró en la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, mientras las gemelas se ponían la ropa de estar en casa. Decidieron que ese día querían ayudar a su padre con la comida, así que se pusieron sus delantales y regresaron a la cocina. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Sayuri y Yukiko pusieron la mesa, mientras Makoto servía el pastel de pollo en los platos. Comenzaron a comer y entonces Sayuri habló:

—Papi, ¿le tienes miedo al amor?

Makoto dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato y miró a su hija, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta?

* * *

><p><em>Son lindas las gemelas, ¿verdad? Y bastante… perceptivas. Bueno, si alguien quiere saber qué sucede en esa cena, avísenme. Y,en el siguiente capítulo, Makoto se sincera con sus hijas, ¿qué responderá a la pregunta de Yuri?<em>


	5. Petición

_¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! ¡Mil gracias por sus mensajes, reviews y alertas! En serio, gracias por apoyar a esta pareja y, particularmente, esta historia. Para quienes siguen "Somos hermanos", la historia se actualiza esta semana._

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5. Petición**

Hacía tiempo que Makoto no se sentía tan cansado como aquella tarde. Las ojeras no hacían mucho para aplacar la preocupación de sus subordinados, que temieron que su jefe estuviera al borde del colapso por el exceso de trabajo que se obligaba a completar cada día. Pero, aun así nadie dijo nada, mientras lo veían – casi – arrastrarse hasta su oficina. Papeles iban, papeles venían. Documentos por revisar, propuestas por aprobar. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y, aunque sentía que ya no podía más, se bebió la taza de café de un trago. Sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el estómago. Ah sí, que se le había olvidado almorzar.

En ese momento, la puerta de su despacho se abrió y su secretaria apareció, cargando una bandeja con té y bocadillos dulces. La mujer lo miró un momento y él le sonrió, haciéndole una seña para que entrara.

—Director Tachibana, disculpe la intromisión, pero creo que debería irse a casa y descansar —dijo ella, dejando la bandeja sobre el pequeño espacio libre que quedaba sobre el escritorio de su superior —No luce bien. Además, Yukiko y Sayuri…

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Chigusa, sólo me quedaré unos minutos más. Ya sólo me queda revisar la propuesta de los lugares para la fiesta anual de empleados. En cuanto a mis hijas, se están quedando en casa de mi madre hoy —tomó un trago de su té —Ah, por cierto, no tienes que quedarte hasta tarde, yo me encargaré de cerrar la oficina cuando salga —dubitativa, Chigusa estuvo a punto de replicar —En serio, no me quedaré mucho más, lo prometo.

—Muy bien, confiaré en su palabra, señor —contestó ella, con una sonrisa —Buenas noches.

Makoto le dio las buenas noches a su secretaria y esta cerró la puerta tras de sí. El castaño tomó uno de los dulces de chocolate y lo saboreó como un niño. Su amor por el chocolate era algo que seguía conservando desde su infancia. Mientras comía, continuó ojeando la propuesta en su computadora portátil. No sería una decisión fácil elegir el sitio adecuado para la fiesta, después de todo, todas las opciones eran prometedoras. Suspirando, decidió que en verdad había sido suficiente por ese día y cerró el documento. Sonrió al contemplar la foto de sus niñas, con sus primeros trofeos de natación, en el fondo del escritorio de su computadora.

—Los niños de ahora, santo cielo… —se dijo, recordando la conversación de la noche anterior con sus hijas.

_La pregunta de Yuri había dejado a Makoto helado. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la pequeña, pero no era capaz de formar una oración coherente. _

—_Papi, ¿le tienes miedo al amor? —el castaño estaba seguro de que aquella sólo era una pregunta inocente. Entonces, ¿por qué de pronto tenía esa sensación de amenaza? _

—_Papi, papi, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó entonces Yuki, saltando de su asiento para aferrarse al brazo de su padre, mirándolo con la preocupación dibujada en sus ojos verdes. Entonces, Makoto salió del trance, apartando la mirada de Yuri, para posarla en Yuki._

—_A-Ah… e-estoy bien —balbuceó —Es sólo que… —Yuri también había saltado de su asiento y se aferraba al brazo libre de su padre —Yuri, ¿por qué piensas eso, cariño?_

—_Es que… ¿sabes?, en nuestra clase, hay una niña que tiene un nuevo papá —Makoto miró a Yuri, confundido —Sí, dice que su papá estaba casado con su mamá, pero su mamá se fue. El papá de ella sufrió mucho, pero ¿sabes qué?, se enamoró de un señor muy bueno y ahora ¡ella tiene un nuevo papá! Y todos son muy felices juntos._

_Makoto se quedó meditando las palabras de su hija por un momento. Entonces pensó, ¿qué madre tendría el corazón para abandonar a un hijo? Era impensable. Si Megumi hubiese estado con vida, ella jamás habría hecho algo como eso. Porque ella amaba a sus hijas con toda el alma. Y también lo amaba a él. Habían sido una familia feliz hasta que el destino decidió llevársela. Oh caprichoso destino. En ese momento, Makoto pensó en Sousuke. Había regresado. Y en cuanto él lo había visto aquella noche, en casa de Haru y Rin, había sido reducido al ingenuo adolescente que no podía apartar sus ojos de Sousuke. Se preguntó, entonces, cómo hubiese reaccionado si Megumi aún estuviera viva._

—_Ella nos contó que su papá no quería estar con nadie —continuó Yuki —Ella lo escuchó diciendo que tenía miedo de salir lastimado nuevamente y de lastimarla a ella. Pero ella dice que es muy feliz con su nuevo papá —concluyó la pequeña, con una gran sonrisa. Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír también._

—_Por eso, papi, ¿puede ser que no quieras enamorarte porque no quieres vernos sufrir? —añadió Yuri —¡Nosotras vamos a estar bien! ¡Porque confiamos en ti! —en ese momento, Makoto sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Cielos, esas dos habían heredado ese encanto de su madre —Eres una buena persona y todos te quieren. Por eso sabemos que te enamorarás de una buena persona._

—_Yuri, Yuki —Makoto acomodó a las pequeñas en su regazo y las abrazó. Se mordió el labio en un intento por contener las lágrimas. No sabía bien por qué sentía deseos de llorar, pero entonces, Yuki dijo:_

—_Papi, si necesitas llorar, puedes hacerlo, ¡nosotras estamos aquí para ti!_

_Estas palabras fueron lo último que Makoto pudo soportar. Dejó entonces que sus hijas le acariciaran el cabello, mientras él dejaba fluir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde hace tanto tiempo. Quizás, desde el día en que las pequeñas le habían hecho la pregunta que él más temía: "¿dónde está mamá?". Cielos, tantas veces había aguantado las lágrimas, tantas veces había intentado lucir fuerte para ellas. Y ahora se desmoronaba después de una simple pregunta. Pero, la verdad era que quizás Yuri tenía razón. Sí que tenía miedo de enamorarse. Temía volver a enamorarse de él – si es que alguna vez había dejado de amarlo – y romper el juramento que le había hecho a Megumi._

_Pero aquel no era el momento para pensar en eso. Tenía que reponerse, tenía que recuperar su imagen de fortaleza, por ellas. No podía volver a derrumbarse frente a sus hijas. Después de un momento más, Makoto se tranquilizó. Besó a sus hijas en la frente y les sonrió._

—_Papi, ¿te sientes mejor? —preguntó Yuki, preocupada._

—_Como nuevo —contestó Makoto, guiñando un ojo —Ahora, vamos a terminar de cenar. ¡Hoy tenemos pudín de chocolate como postre!_

—_¡Sí! —las gemelas regresaron a sus lugares y acabaron su cena. Makoto ya no sentía deseos de comer, pero terminó su plato antes de ir a la cocina por el postre. Cuando estaban terminando, Yuri volvió a hablar:_

—_Papi, lo siento —Makoto la miró, confundido —No quería hacerte sentir triste._

—_No fue tu culpa, cariño —dijo él, acariciando el rostro de Sayuri —No es que tenga miedo de enamorarme, es que… creo que todavía no estoy listo para ello, ¿entiendes? —ella asintió —Bien. Pero les prometo que cuando me enamore será de una persona tan maravillosa como mamá, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_¡Sí! ¡Vamos a buscar candidatos para papá, Yuki! —exclamó Sayuri, emocionada. Makoto sonrió, sintiéndose culpable por decir ese par de mentiras. La verdad es que nunca estaría listo para enamorarse otra vez, porque no quería enamorarse de nuevo. Además, estaba seguro de que nunca sería capaz de presentarle a sus hijas a esa "persona maravillosa". Porque nadie podía reemplazar a Megumi._

—_¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! —la secundó Yukiko, mientras ambas llevaban los platos de la cena al fregadero —¡Vamos a preguntarle a tío Sousuke! _

_Makoto, que ya había comenzado a lavar los platos, se quedó paralizado un instante. ¿Sousuke? Oh rayos, ¿qué tenía él que hechizaba a la dinastía Tachibana? De verdad, no cabía la menor duda de que esas dos eran hijas suyas. Nada más bastaba con ver cómo se habían encariñado con él. Y eso estaba bien, se dijo. Porque, después de todo, no había ningún problema con que Sousuke y él fuesen amigos, ¿verdad?_

Sí, amigos. Eso era aquella cena, una simple salida de amigos. Ni más ni menos. Estaba bien que recuperaran el tiempo perdido. De vez en cuando, estaba bien tomarse un tiempo para él y salir con amigos, ¿verdad? Sí. Esta fue la resolución que llevó a Makoto hasta el restaurante donde se encontraría con Sousuke.

_Siete de la noche, restaurante Eternity. _Eso decía el mensaje que Sousuke le había enviado esa mañana, junto con un mapa de cómo llegar. No fue problema llegar con el GPS activado; aquella era la primera vez que conducía hasta allí. Escuchó de algunos de sus colegas que el restaurante era nuevo, pero que ya había ganado gran popularidad por su ambiente y excelente comida. Estacionó entonces el vehículo y entró. En la elegante recepción, una amable señorita lo condujo hasta una mesa donde ya se encontraba Sousuke.

Sousuke se volteó al notar que alguien se acercaba y sonrió en cuanto vio aparecer a Makoto. Makoto le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y se sentó, justo enfrente de él.

—Lo siento, ¿te hice esperar? —Sousuke negó con la cabeza —El tráfico estaba terrible.

—No te preocupes, llegué hace poco. El entrenamiento terminó un poco antes; —dijo —después de todo, era mi primera vez, así que quise que los muchachos se familiarizaran con mis métodos. Fue algo así como una "clase de reconocimiento".

—Ya veo. Imagino que has de tener a tu cargo a muchos nadadores de primer nivel.

—Puedes apostarlo —contestó Sousuke, mientras le echaba un vistazo a la carta de vinos —Su nivel en los eventos individuales es de categoría mundial, pero tienen algunos problemas con su actitud hacia los relevos. Quizás algún día puedas ir y darles una charla motivacional acerca de eso, o algo así —Makoto lo miró, algo sorprendido.

—Ah, sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras. Además, me pongo nervioso enfrente de la gente y…

—Escuché que eres el director del cuerpo de bomberos de la ciudad —comentó Sousuke —Lidiar con un puñado de adolescentes soñadores de seguro sería un juego de niños para ti —Makoto desvió la mirada hacia el menú —No puedo pensar en alguien más adecuado que tú. Los propios motivadores de la selección no saben muy bien cómo inculcarles el trabajo en equipo. Aunque, bueno, no quiero que te sientas obligado —Makoto recordó entonces que era pésimo para decir que no.

—S-Supongo q-que podría intentarlo —dijo al fin —Pero quizás Rin o Haru serían una mejor opción. Después de todo, yo dejé de ser un nadador activo hace tiempo.

—¿Rin? ¿Nanase?, ¿bromeas? Rin es demasiado sentimental, se pondría a llorar enfrente de todos y sólo haría el ridículo. Y Nanase, bueno, sólo digamos que no es el sujeto más elocuente, ¿cierto? —Makoto rió.

—Creo que tienes razón —ordenaron la cena y mientras esperaban continuaron hablando, como dos viejos amigos, con tal naturalidad y soltura que era difícil pensar que las cosas entre ellos hubieran terminado de forma tan accidentada.

Entonces, el mesero colocó una botella de un finísimo vino tinto y dos copas enfrente de ellos. Sousuke descorchó la botella y sirvió el vino en ambas copas, ofreciéndole una de ellas a Makoto. El castaño miró la copa con recelo, para después negar con la cabeza.

—Sabes que soy pésimo con el alcohol. Si tomo aunque sea una gota, no seré capaz de conducir de vuelta a casa.

—Oh vamos, ya verás que no pasará nada —le dijo Sousuke —Una copa no puede hacerle daño a nadie. Además, este es un gran vino, y esta es una ocasión especial.

—¿Ocasión especial?

—Sí. Después de todos estos años, finalmente fui capaz de verte de nuevo —Makoto sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y tuvo que desviar la mirada. No era capaz de soportar la intensidad de los ojos de Sousuke —Tenemos que brindar por nuestro reencuentro. ¿Por favor? —Makoto volvió a mirarlo y suspiró derrotado, aceptando finalmente la copa.

—Supongo que está bien. Brindemos entonces por el encuentro de dos viejos amigos —Sousuke se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de Makoto. Eso no era lo que él quería decir, pero bueno, Rin tenía razón. No podía esperar otra cosa de parte del castaño, no después de todo lo que había sucedido.

—Sí, eso, ¡salud!

Makoto bebió un sorbito, luego de chocar su copa con la de Sousuke. En verdad era un buen vino. Bebió entonces un trago más. Bien podría acostumbrarse al sabor. En ese momento, llegó la cena. Ambos comenzaron a comer, mientras la conversación fluía. Pero entonces Makoto se dio cuenta de que moría por hacerle a Sousuke una pregunta. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento acerca del repentino regreso de Sousuke. ¿Debía preguntarle? Ni siquiera el vino estaba siendo suficiente para darle el valor necesario para hacerlo.

—Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras —dijo entonces Sousuke, como si le hubiese estado leyendo la mente. Makoto dio un largo sorbo a su copa de vino, antes de volver a mirar a Sousuke a los ojos.

—Tu hombro… ¿está bien?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo está? —contestó el más alto, de una forma un poco más brusca de lo que le hubiese gustado. Makoto se mordió el labio, quizás había dicho algo que no debía —Lo siento, es sólo que…

—Está bien si no quieres responder —dijo el castaño —Sólo pensé que… bueno, como regresaste, ¡ah!, pero no es como si no me alegrara que estés de vuelta… pero, bueno… yo… —Sousuke sonrió, dándose cuenta de que Rin tenía razón. Era el mismo Makoto de quien se había enamorado —Yo… lo siento. Simplemente olvida lo que dije.

—Es como lo piensas, mi hombro no está bien —contestó. Makoto se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Sousuke posarse sobre la suya. Pero no lo apartó, sólo levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos orbes verdeazulados que reflejaban dolor —Mi recuperación en Australia fue exitosa. Pude volver a nadar a nivel competitivo, pero los médicos me lo advirtieron desde un principio. Que esa recuperación milagrosa no podía durar para siempre. De nuevo, me excedí en los entrenamientos y acorté el tiempo que le quedaba a mi carrera como nadador profesional —sin darse cuenta, Makoto había entrelazado sus dedos con los de Sousuke —Es cierto que mi condición fue una de las razones por las cuales regresé. Pero esa no fue mi principal motivación para volver a Japón —el castaño parpadeó, confundido —He regresado para recuperar algo muy importante que perdí.

—¿Algo que perdiste? —repitió el castaño, todavía sin comprender a qué se refería.

—Sí, algo muy, muy importante —contestó, deslizando sus dedos por la mano de Makoto, haciendo que este se sobresaltara y apartara su mano —Pero, voy a tomarme mi tiempo para recuperarlo —añadió, tomando un sorbo de vino.

—Ah, ya veo. Si puedo ayudarte en algo… —la sonrisa de Sousuke se ensanchó. Santo cielo, Makoto podía ser tan inocente a veces. ¡Cómo le gustaba! Tenía unos increíbles deseos de besarlo, pero sabía que no debía.

—Gracias por la oferta, Makoto. Seguramente me serás de gran ayuda —le guiñó un ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar. Continuaron comiendo en silencio, con un Makoto que de vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza para mirar a Sousuke. Había algo más que lo inquietaba. Sousuke había conocido a sus hijas, entonces, ¿por qué no le había preguntado por…? Aunque, bueno, ¿por qué debía importarle a Sousuke quién…? —Sayuri y Yukiko tienen tus ojos —dijo el más alto de pronto.

—¡Ah! —rió, nervioso —Sí, aunque tienen el cabello de Megumi. Y su mirada. Ah, Megumi es el nombre de…

—Tu esposa —terminó Sousuke. Algo sorprendido, Makoto asintió con la cabeza —He escuchado acerca de ella. Por Rin. No es que quisiera entrometerme, pero…

—¡Oh, está bien! En realidad no me molesta. Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano escucharías sobre ella. Era una gran mujer, ¿sabes?

—Es una pena que ella… —el castaño volvió a asentir con la cabeza —Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar algo doloroso.

—No te preocupes. Pero ya no hablemos sobre eso —dijo Makoto —Mejor cuéntame qué tal las chicas australianas. Alguna vez escuché de Rin que son muy hermosas y… —Makoto guardó silencio al notar que Sousuke se había quedado serio. ¿Había dicho algo inadecuado otra vez? Pronto sintió que ya no era capaz de comprender a Sousuke.

—Las australianas… no están mal. Pero no tenía demasiado tiempo para eso, ¿sabes? Con el entrenamiento, las competencias, y todo eso. Además, sólo me interesa una persona —extendió la mano para tocar la frente del castaño con el dedo índice —Sólo me interesa volver a conquistar a esa persona y redimirme por todo el daño que le causé. Sólo eso.

—¿Eh? —no quería ponerse arrogante, pero Makoto sólo podía pensar que esa persona era… él. ¡Ah! No, no podía ser posible, ¿o sí? Ay no, mejor no pensar en eso. Se sirvió más vino.

—Quizás no deberías seguir bebiendo —le dijo el más alto —Tus mejillas están bastante sonrojadas ya y no creo que sea por el calor.

—Estoy bien —contestó, restándole importancia —Pero ya es algo tarde. Quizás deberíamos… —Sousuke asintió con la cabeza. Pidió la cuenta y, una vez que hubo pagado, ambos se pusieron de pie. Y entonces Makoto se dio cuenta de que quizás sí que se le había pasado la mano con el vino. Sousuke lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y lo ayudó a llegar hasta el estacionamiento.

—Definitivamente no puedes conducir así. Lo siento, debí haberme dado cuenta antes —dijo —Ni siquiera debí haber pedido ese vino en primer lugar.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó Makoto —Dame un momento y se me pasará. Conduciré despacio, así que…

—De ninguna manera —hizo a Makoto entrar en el asiento del copiloto y se acomodó él mismo en el asiento del conductor —Fue una suerte haberle pedido un aventón a Rin en lugar de traer mi auto —Makoto le tendió la llave sin decir nada y Sousuke encendió el automóvil —Bien, te llevaré a casa. Sólo dime… —pero cuando Sousuke se volteó para mirarlo, notó que Makoto se había quedado dormido —¿Makoto? —lo sacudió suavemente —Sabes que no tengo idea de dónde vives, ¿verdad? —suspiró, recordando que, una vez Makoto caía rendido ante el alcohol, era imposible hacer que despertara —Supongo que no tengo alternativa.

Esa noche, Sousuke terminó conduciendo hacia su apartamento. Sí, llevando a Makoto consigo.

**S & M**

Rin todavía no entendía qué pretendía Sousuke, pero había terminado por conducirlo hasta el sitio donde estaba la tumba de Megumi. Lucía tan bien cuidada como siempre y no faltaban las flores. Sousuke estaba seguro de que había sido una persona muy importante, no sólo para Makoto. Se arrodilló y cerró los ojos, presentando sus respetos. Rin, que estaba un par de pasos detrás de él, dijo:

—Sousuke, sobre lo que me contaste… ¡Espero que no le hayas hecho nada raro a Makoto! —el aludido se volteó y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, puedes preguntarle si quieres. No me atrevería, Rin. No podía hacer ninguna "jugada", no antes de venir aquí al menos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No entiendo qué tiene que ver la tumba de Megumi con...

—Esta es la tumba de la esposa de Makoto —Rin rodó los ojos, por supuesto que sabía eso —Estoy seguro de que aún ahora, ella sigue siendo la persona más importante para él, junto con sus hijas. Comprendo que le hiciera una promesa, pero eso no quiere decir que ella esté de acuerdo con eso, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no. Al igual que Makoto, Megumi no conocía el egoísmo. De seguro ella querría que él volviera a enamorarse.

—Exactamente. Es por eso que he venido aquí. Para pedir el permiso de la señora Tachibana Megumi para cortejar a Makoto —Rin estalló en risas en ese momento y Sousuke se levantó para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! —volvió a reír y Sousuke le dedicó una mirada amenazante —Ya, ya, lo siento, en serio. Es sólo que, rayos, lo que dijiste ¡sonó tan anticuado!

—Eres un idiota, Rin —replicó Sousuke, enfadado —Pero, sin importar lo que pienses, estoy aquí para eso. Así que hazte a un lado y observa —volvió a ponerse de rodillas —Mi nombre es Yamazaki Sousuke. Sé que le hice mucho daño a Makoto en el pasado, pero tienes que saber, Megumi, que estoy en verdad arrepentido y soy capaz de hacer lo que haga falta para enmendar mis errores. Sigo enamorado de Makoto y quiero tener otra oportunidad para demostrarle que es la persona más importante en mi vida. Me sentí en la obligación de venir y pedir tu permiso para amar a Makoto una vez más.

Sousuke dejó el enorme ramo de rosas rojas sobre la tumba de Megumi. Cerró los ojos una vez más y oró por el descanso eterno de la mujer. Sintió entonces una ráfaga de aire que le sacudió el cabello. Casi sintió que le acariciaba el rostro también. Megumi le estaba respondiendo. Rin fue capaz de notarlo también. Y sonrió.

—Sabía que esa sería tu respuesta —se dijo Rin, en voz baja —Entonces, ¿nos vamos? —Sousuke asintió y ambos caminaron de vuelta al auto del más alto —Oye, tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo reaccionó Makoto cuando se despertó en tu apartamento? —Sousuke arqueó una ceja.

—No voy a contarte nada después de que te burlaras de mí, Rin.

—¡Oh vamos! Dije que lo sentía, ¿no? ¡Es sólo que no pensé que pudieras ser tan cursi! —el más alto frunció el ceño —Lo siento, lo siento. Pero en serio, ¡dímelo!

—No.

—Si no me lo dices, le contaré a Haru que secuestraste a Makoto y lo llevaste a tu apartamento.

—¿Acaso tenía opción? No tengo idea de dónde vive.

—Pudiste llamar y preguntarme, ¿no? —_touché_. Rin había ganado por esa vez. Suspiró —Ah pero no, lo primero que se te ocurrió fue llevártelo directo a tu apartamento, ¿verdad? Tuviste suerte de que las enanas estuviesen en casa de su abuela.

—¡Ya, ya, te lo diré! ¡Maldición! —Rin sonrió, mostrando sus dientes —Bueno, verás…

**S & M**

Sus pies aún recordaban el camino al sitio donde había ido varias veces para buscar a Makoto. Estaba nervioso. No sabía cómo reaccionarían los padres de Makoto al ver nuevamente a la persona que tanto daño le había hecho a su hijo. ¿Lo echarían a patadas? O, ¿al menos lo escucharían? No pedía mucho, en realidad sólo quería ser escuchado. Quizás no lo merecía, pero tenía que hacer el intento. Tocó el timbre, con dedos temblorosos. La puerta se abrió momentos después.

—Buenas noches, señora Tachibana —la mujer se mostró algo sorprendida, pero le sonrió.

—¡Sousuke-kun, qué alegría verte! —exclamó ella —Mako nos contó que estabas de regreso, me alegra que hayas venido a visitarnos. Pasa, por favor.

Aún aturdido por el cálido recibimiento, Sousuke se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en la entrada. Siguió a la madre de Makoto hasta la sala, contemplando el lugar. La casa no había cambiado mucho, seguía luciendo tan acogedora como la recordaba. La señora Tachibana apareció entonces y le sirvió té.

—Señora Tachibana…

—Sousuke-kun, antes de que digas cualquier cosa, necesito pedirte un favor —el muchacho asintió con la cabeza —Yuri y Yuki no tardarán en darse cuenta de que estás aquí y vendrán corriendo —Sousuke la miró, confundido —Haru-chan dice que las niñas parecen haber desarrollado un cariño especial hacia ti. También, Mako no tardará en llegar, así que iré directo al punto.

—Si puedo hacer algo por usted…

—Se trata más bien de lo que puedes hacer por mi hijo —Sousuke bajó la taza de té que estaba a punto de llevarse a los labios y miró a la mujer. De pronto su expresión era seria —Sousuke-kun, ¿aún amas a Mako?

—Con todo mi ser —contestó, sin pensarlo siquiera. La señora Tachibana pareció aliviada y volvió a sonreír.

—Entonces, por favor, ¿podrías…?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, se acaba el capítulo dejándonos dos grandes incógnitas: ¿cómo reaccionó Makoto al encontrarse en el apartamento de Sousuke? Y, ¿cuál será el favor que le pedirá la señora Tachibana a Sousuke?<em>


	6. Como una familia

_Bueno, por acá dejo el nuevo capítulo. Me tomó más tiempo de lo usual el actualizar, pero el capítulo quedó un poco más extenso que el anterior, ¡espero que les guste! Ah, "Somos hermanos" se actualiza, si no hay contratiempos, el domingo._

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6. Como una familia**

Sousuke entró en su apartamento, cargando a Makoto con toda la delicadeza que le era posible. Lo llevó hasta su habitación, mientras el castaño balbuceaba cosas que él no alcanzaba a comprender. Lo dejó sobre su cama, le quitó los zapatos y le desanudó la corbata. Y, sin pensarlo, se había arrodillado al lado de la cama, con los brazos apoyados en esta, mientras se contentaba simplemente con admirar al "bello durmiente". Adoraba los rasgos de su rostro. Sus espesas pestañas, el cabello cayéndole sobre la frente, su piel acanelada. Se mordió el labio y extendió la mano para acariciar las hebras castañas. Makoto se movió, haciendo sobresaltar a Sousuke. Sin embargo, no se despertó. En cambio, se aferró al brazo de Sousuke y siguió durmiendo.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Sousuke volvió a morderse el labio, antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso en la mejilla ajena. Makoto se removió y sonrió, para luego apretar al más alto en un abrazo que hizo que a Sousuke se le acelerara el pulso. Su mente se debatía entre alejarse de él, o mandarlo todo al carajo y simplemente acurrucarse a su lado. Pero no. Makoto se asustaría demasiado si despertara en esa posición "comprometedora". Es más, ya estaba pensado cómo diantres iba a explicarle qué hacía en un apartamento ajeno.

Así, resignado y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, Sousuke se desprendió de Makoto, con cuidado para no despertarlo. Tomó una toalla y unos pantalones cortos y se metió en la ducha. Era toda una hazaña el tener a Makoto en su cama y no hacer nada. Pero él ya le había prometido a Megumi que esta vez haría las cosas bien. Iba a tomárselo con calma y dejar que Makoto volviera a confiar en él. Esa noche terminó durmiendo en el sofá de la sala.

A la mañana siguiente, el bien entrenado reloj biológico de Makoto lo despertó a la hora justa. Comenzó a removerse, con pereza, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y cómo había hecho para conducir hasta su casa. Pero notó algo extraño cuando abrió sus ojos. Esa definitivamente no era su habitación. No, porque su habitación era más colorida, con los dibujos y fotos de sus pequeñas. Enterró el rostro en la almohada. Santo cielo, ese aroma. ¡Lo conocía tan bien! No había duda. Horrorizado, se puso de pie de golpe, dándose cuenta de que tenía un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiese procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Buenos días, Makoto —de pie ante él se encontraba Sousuke.

Definitivamente acababa de tomar una ducha, porque sólo llevaba unos pantalones deportivos y una toalla alrededor del cuello, que usaba para secarse el cabello. Makoto no pudo evitar el seguir con sus ojos las gotas que se deslizaban por aquel tan bien formado torso. Oh rayos, no, eso estaba mal. Sacudió la cabeza, lo que le provocó un dolor más fuerte.

—Hay agua y pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza en la mesita de noche —dijo —¿Dormiste bien? —Makoto no sabía qué contestar.

—¿Sucedió algo anoche? —preguntó el castaño. Sousuke se sentó a su lado y notó que la mano con la que Makoto sostenía el vaso temblaba.

—No tienes que ponerte tan nervioso —le dijo —Anoche simplemente bebiste de más. Aunque quizás fue mi culpa, en verdad no debí ordenar ese vino, puede volverse adictivo. Llegamos al estacionamiento y apenas podías mantenerte en pie, ofrecí llevarte a tu casa, pero te quedaste dormido. Entonces, te traje a mi apartamento.

—A-Ah… y-ya veo —contestó, rascándose la cabeza, nervioso —Lamento la molestia. Yo… ¡santo cielo! —se bebió el agua de un trago y se puso de pie súbitamente —¡Tengo que irme! El trabajo… ouch —volvió a sentarse en la cama; sí que le dolía la cabeza.

—Aún es temprano —informó el más alto —¿Por qué no te das una ducha y desayunas? Luego puedes darme un aventón al trabajo —la forma en que Sousuke le sonrió hizo que Makoto se sonrojara.

—¿Te importa si pasamos por mi casa antes? No puedo llegar al trabajo vistiendo la misma ropa de ayer —rió, nervioso. Sousuke asintió y le indicó el camino al baño.

Makoto se duchó y se vistió con la ropa que Sousuke le había prestado, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sencilla camiseta blanca. La camiseta olía tanto a él que Makoto no pudo evitar quedarse con la cara enterrada en ella un buen rato. Hasta que recordó que de verdad tenía que llegar al trabajo. La ropa se ajustaba bastante bien a él. Salió de la ducha y se encontró con el desayuno servido. Se sentó tímidamente enfrente de Sousuke, dio las gracias y comenzó a comer.

Desayunaron en un silencio que no llegaba a ser incómodo, pero tampoco del todo reconfortante. Makoto no podía creer que estuviera en el apartamento de Sousuke. Tantos años atrás había soñado con despertar en su cama, aunque lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente. Su mente había comenzado a formular teorías descabelladas de lo que pudo haber pasado, hasta que Sousuke lo tranquilizó diciéndole que él había dormido en el sofá. Claro que se sintió mal por incomodarlo, pero Sousuke rápidamente desechó sus preocupaciones. Y luego, Sousuke sintió la obligación de aclarar:

—Makoto, jamás me aprovecharía de ti. En serio que anoche no pasó nada —dijo, bebiendo un sorbo de café —Acaso… —se puso de pie y lo tomó de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos, porque el otro había agachado el rostro —¿Estás asustado? —Makoto negó con la cabeza —¿En serio? Porque yo creo que sí lo estás.

—C-Claro q-que no… —replicó el castaño, con voz temblorosa —E-Es sólo que… —el castaño colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del más alto —No sé cómo lidiar contigo. No sé cómo estar a solas contigo, es todo —se mordió el labio, pensando en lo tonto que debía sonar aquel comentario. Pero Sousuke sólo sonrió, antes de separarse de él.

—Te pongo nervioso.

—Bueno… sí… un poco, quizás —contestó al final, jugueteando con los palillos.

—Eso está bien. Porque, Makoto, tú también me pones nervioso —confesó Sousuke, dándole la espalda mientras llevaba los platos al fregadero —Demonios, es tan difícil estar cerca de ti y no… —se mordió el labio. No, no debía decirlo —El caso es que… —podía sentir la mirada de Makoto en su espalda —Ah, no es nada. Mejor nos damos prisa —Makoto no pudo evitar el dejar escapar un suspiro.

Se puso de pie y ofreció ayudar a Sousuke con la cocina. No soportaba estar sin hacer nada y Sousuke sabía que era imposible llevarle la contraria. Terminaron de ordenar la cocina y fueron a casa de Makoto. Sousuke esperó en la sala mientras Makoto se cambiaba de ropa. La sala estaba repleta de fotos de las gemelas y también de la esposa de Makoto. Una fotografía en especial llamó su atención. Una donde Makoto y Megumi cargaban a las gemelas, seguramente de sólo un par de meses, rodeados por todos sus viejos amigos de la secundaria.

—Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta e inmaduro… —se dijo. De pronto tuvo sentimientos encontrados. No podía alegrarse por la muerte de una persona, mucho menos de alguien que había hecho tan feliz a Makoto. Por otra parte, estaba consciente de que quería ser él quien hiciera feliz a Makoto, igual o más de lo que lo había hecho Megumi.

—Lamento la demora —escuchó la voz de Makoto a sus espaldas. Sousuke dejó la fotografía en su lugar y se volteó para mirarlo —Ya podemos irnos —el castaño se terminó de acomodarse la corbata —Este lugar parece tan vacío cuando las niñas no están.

—Sí, yo también las extraño —comentó Sousuke, arrancándole una suave carcajada al castaño —Entonces, ¿nos vamos? —Makoto asintió, tomando su saco.

Makoto llevó a Sousuke al gimnasio donde entrenaba la selección, antes de conducir hasta su trabajo. Aquella había sido una experiencia… interesante. No, esa no era la palabra, quizás era mejor decir "inquietante". Cuando había alguien más aparte de ellos dos, es decir, cuando no estaban a solas, podía manejarlo. Pero al estar ambos solos, cielos, había sentido unos deseos terribles de abrazarlo, de besarlo. Eso no podía estar bien. Makoto sabía que él no podía estar teniendo ese tipo de sentimientos. ¿Qué era, un adolescente? No, esa etapa ya estaba superada, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Por qué de repente no estaba tan seguro de la respuesta?

—Megumi, cariño, ¿qué me está pasando?

Sousuke por su parte dejó escapar el profundo suspiro que había estado conteniendo desde que se despertó esa mañana. Se puso el traje de entrenador, arrojando la ropa en su casillero. Estaba molesto consigo mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que paciencia era lo último que tenía? No podía ser paciente con Makoto, simplemente quería arrojarse sobre él y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

—Paciencia, Sousuke, paciencia —se repetía, una y otra vez.

**S & M**

Un café bien cargado había sido su fiel compañero durante toda la mañana. La cantidad de trabajo era increíble. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que tomó el puesto de director y se había acostumbrado pero, aun así, todavía solía perder la noción del tiempo. Ya era mediodía, la hora a la que se suponía que debía ir por sus hijas a la escuela. Pero tenía un gran problema. Justo en ese momento tenía que estar presente en una reunión que no podía posponerse. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad. Haru y Rin en un campamento de entrenamiento en Okinawa. Ren estaba en un viaje de intercambio en Corea del Sur y Ran llegaría a la ciudad hasta varias horas después. Rei y Nagisa tampoco eran una opción, puesto que estaban fuera de la ciudad junto con Gou, ocupados con los preparativos para la boda. Todos sus colegas de confianza en la estación tenían que estar presentes en la reunión, así que no le quedaban opciones. Aunque… bueno, había una persona más en quien podía confiar. Pero no estaba muy seguro de si debía llamarlo. Tal vez estaba ocupado con el entrenamiento; sí, de seguro no tenía tiempo para eso. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Siguió moviéndose de un lado a otro, con el celular en la mano y el contacto listo para realizar la llamada. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué hacer? El tiempo se le estaba acabando y de verdad no tenía opción. Pero tampoco quería que él pensara que se estaba aprovechando de su amabilidad.

—Oh rayos, ¡ya qué! —presionó el botón para llamar, con dedos temblorosos. Timbró dos veces, antes de que la voz de Sousuke le llegara desde el otro lado de la línea.

—_Hola Makoto, ¿qué tal la resaca?_

—Ah… mejor, gracias a ti —contestó.

—_¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? _—preguntó Sousuke. Makoto se mordió el labio, inseguro.

—Pues… la verdad es que… se supone que debo recoger a Yuri y Yuki en la escuela en veinte minutos, pero tengo que asistir a una reunión en este momento y me es imposible cancelarla —habló tan rápido que a Sousuke le costaba trabajo seguirlo —Ah, pero si no puedes lo entiendo, me escaparé de la reunión. No quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de tu amabilidad, de verdad que no, pero es que…

—_Makoto, Makoto, respira_ —dijo Sousuke, riendo. Makoto hizo lo que el otro le dijo —_Bien. Ahora, no hay problema, yo puedo recoger a las niñas. Rin trajo mi auto antes de irse a Okinawa así que, aunque esté lejos del gimnasio, creo que seré capaz de llegar a tiempo. Solamente dame la dirección y me pondré en marcha._

—¿De verdad no estás ocupado? No quiero interferir con tu trabajo.

—_Tenemos unas horas de descanso antes de las prácticas de la tarde. Así que no hay problema, en serio._

—¿De verdad? —suspiró, aliviado —No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Sousuke. No sabía qué hacer. En serio te debo una. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedes traerlas a la estación? Ran vendrá a recogerlas más tarde.

—_¿Qué no se aburrirán si se quedan ahí? _—preguntó Sousuke —_Si no te molesta, pueden quedarse conmigo, así podrán practicar un rato_ —Makoto se quedó callado y Sousuke, sabiendo lo que el otro estaba a punto de decir, se adelantó —_Y no, en serio no es ninguna molestia. ¿Saldrás temprano de la oficina?_

—Sí, debería estar libre cerca de las cuatro. Y tal vez, si tienes tiempo, podrías quedarte a cenar con nosotros —Sousuke no pudo evitar que una inmensa sonrisa se formara en sus labios —¡Ah, pero si es un problema para ti…!

—_Ningún problema. Ahí estaré_ —Makoto sonrió ampliamente.

—En verdad te lo agradezco mucho, Sousuke. Entonces, te enviaré la dirección de la escuela.

Sin entender muy bien por qué, Makoto terminó la llamada con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro. Esa que gritaba "tonto enamorado" y se había vuelto cada vez más frecuente desde el día en que se reencontró con Sousuke. Ese sentimiento lo asustaba – porque no debía sentirse así – pero que al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de una ilusión que creía haber perdido hace tiempo.

—Es añoranza por un viejo amigo a quien finalmente puedo ver, después de tanto tiempo —él mismo intentaba convencerse de que Sousuke no significaba para él más que un buen amigo —Nada más, nada menos —y con esta frágil resolución se encaminó a la sala de conferencias. Ya tenía siete minutos de retraso.

**S & M**

La escuela a la que asistían las gemelas tenía un sistema de guardería para los niños de padres que trabajaban. En el caso de Sayuri y Yukiko, normalmente estaban en la escuela sólo durante las clases y en tiempos del club de natación, ya que esperaban a su padre en casa de sus abuelos, o en casa de Rin y Haru. Sousuke estacionó el auto cerca de la entrada, donde ya se veía a los niños marcharse. Sayuri y Yukiko hablaban animadamente con la que parecía ser su maestra, una mujer castaña de mediana edad. Se acercó y los rostros de las gemelas se iluminaron en cuanto lo vieron.

—¡Tío Sousuke! —exclamaron al unísono, casi arrojándose sobre él.

—¿Qué tal, pequeñas? —se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de las gemelas —¿Se divirtieron?

—¡Sí! ¡Aprendimos muchas cosas nuevas! —contestó Sayuri.

—¡Miho-sensei, Miho-sensei! —exclamó Yukiko —¡Mira, mira! Él es la persona de quien te hablamos antes —la mujer de cabello castaño examinó a Sousuke por un momento.

—Ah, usted debe ser Yamazaki-san —dijo Miho —Tachibana-san llamó antes para avisar que usted recogería a las niñas hoy —Sousuke asintió con la cabeza —Muy bien, entonces pórtense bien, ¿sí? Y saluden a su padre de mi parte.

—¡Sí! —las pequeñas se acomodaron en el asiento trasero del auto de Sousuke y comenzaron a contarle acerca de su día.

—Entonces, nuestro equipo ganó el relevo de práctica —contaba Yuri, emocionada —Aunque tenemos algunos problemas con el tiempo en los cambios —Sousuke sonrió. En verdad eran las hijas de un nadador. Demonios, eran tan adorables. ¡Y esos ojos! Estaba enamorado de esos ojos.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si acompañan a tío Sousuke a la práctica y luego vamos a sorprender a su padre al trabajo? —los ojos de las gemelas se iluminaron.

—¿En verdad vamos a conocer el lugar de entrenamiento de la selección nacional? —preguntó Yuki, dando saltitos en su asiento. Sousuke asintió con la cabeza —¡Genial!

—¿Podemos nadar en la piscina? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? —la secundó su hermana.

—Por supuesto.

Y minutos después, las gemelas tenían puestos sus trajes de baño y estaban junto a Sousuke mientras explicaba el menú de entrenamiento de la tarde. Iban a enfocarse en reducir los tiempos de cambio para los relevos y en mejorar los tiempos individuales de los nadadores de estilo mariposa. Entonces, uno de los muchachos preguntó:

—Entrenador Yamazaki, ¿son hijas suyas? —un poco sorprendido, Sousuke negó con la cabeza.

—Son las hijas de… un amigo —aún le resultaba difícil decirlo, pues en verdad no quería seguir pensando en Makoto como un "amigo".

—Son encantadoras —dijo el muchacho, arrodillándose —Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

—¡Yo soy Yukiko!

—¡Y yo Sayuri!

—¡Son tan tiernas! —exclamó Shigino Hayato —¿Ellas son las hijas de Makoto-san?

—¿Conoces a papá? —preguntó Yuki.

—¡Claro que lo conozco! Después de todo, fue él quien me enseñó a nadar —contestó Hayato —Es el nadador que más respeto y gracias a quien tengo el estilo espalda como mi predilecto. Su _backstroke_ es simplemente increíble, ¡y los músculos de su espalda…! —Sousuke frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, de regreso a la práctica, Hayato —lo reprendió, empujándolo hacia la piscina.

—¡Es cierto, el _backstroke_ de papá es impresionante! —exclamó Yukiko, emocionada —¡Él es el mejor! Es por eso que yo entreno mucho, para ser tan buena como papá.

Sousuke se encontró sonriendo nuevamente, al ver la forma en que los ojos de las gemelas brillaban al hablar acerca de su padre. Podía verse que, sin duda alguna, Makoto era la persona a quien más admiraban. Y no estaba de más, porque Sousuke estaba seguro de que las gemelas eran conscientes de todos los sacrificios que Makoto había hecho – y hacía – por ellas. Sousuke se preguntó entonces si él sería capaz de hacer algo así por alguien. Después de todo, su naturaleza egoísta era lo que había acabado con su relación.

—Estamos listos para comenzar, entrenador Yamazaki —la voz de Hayato lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Vio entonces que el equipo de relevos se encontraba preparado y en posición para iniciar. Sonó su silbato entonces.

El entrenamiento continuó hasta que Sousuke anunció que era momento de un descanso. Mientras tanto, Sayuri y Yukiko nadaban en una de las piscinas libres del complejo. Sousuke continuó revisando las notas que había tomado y los tiempos de los nadadores, hasta que unas voces emocionadas lo hicieron sobresaltarse.

—¡Vaya, estas niñas son impresionantes! —decían los muchachos del equipo. Yuri y Yuki estaban practicando sus estilos, ante la mirada atenta de la selección de natación. De verdad tenían razón. Eran endemoniadamente hábiles para su edad, como si hubiesen nacido con ese don.

—Si no fuera porque conocí a Megumi y claro, porque es imposible, diría que esas dos son hijas suyas y de Makoto-san, entrenador —comentó Hayato de repente, de pie al lado de un Sousuke que casi deja caer sus notas. Miró al menor, con rostro sorprendido —Qué extraño, ¿no le parece? Sí, bueno, fui una de las pocas personas que se enteraron acerca de lo que sucedió entre ustedes —se rascó la cabeza, nervioso —¡Ah, pero fue accidental! No es como si yo quisiera inmiscuirme en sus asuntos.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que atinó a contestar el más alto.

—Pero creo que el destino es caprichoso. El verlo así, la forma en que las niñas se encariñado con usted, tiene que significar algo, ¿verdad? —Sousuke abrió la boca para contestar, pero Hayato se le adelantó —Ah pero no tiene que hacerle caso a un adolescente, entrenador. ¿Por qué mejor no volvemos a la práctica?

Hayato se alejó y se arrojó a la piscina. Sousuke permaneció de pie, justo donde el más bajo lo había dejado. Aquellas palabras… recordó entonces la petición de la señora Tachibana y se preguntó, ¿qué tan rápido debía moverse? Porque la verdad era que no estaba seguro de si debía presionar a Makoto, o lanzarle más "señales". No quería asustarlo. No quería perder lo poco que había logrado. Suspiró, decidido a pensar en ello luego del trabajo.

—Muy bien, ¡vamos a continuar!

Sayuri y Yukiko esperaron que Sousuke terminara de cerrar el gimnasio para marcharse. La práctica había terminado y eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Hora de ir a encontrarse con Makoto. Las niñas volvieron a acomodarse en el auto de Sousuke y emprendieron el camino hasta la estación de bomberos. Una vez allí, las gemelas se adelantaron y saludaron a la secretaria del castaño.

—¡Buenas tardes, Chigusa-san!

—Yuki-chan, Yuri-chan, qué gusto verlas. Su padre no tardará en salir, pero me pidió que los hiciera pasar cuando llegaran —dijo la muchacha. Las gemelas se adelantaron hasta la puerta de la oficina de su padre —Usted también, Yamazaki-san —un poco sorprendido de que la mujer conociera su nombre, Sousuke asintió y siguió a las gemelas. Yuki llamó a la puerta, pero la abrió sin esperar una respuesta del otro lado.

—¡Papi! —exclamaron las gemelas. Makoto apartó la vista de su computadora portátil, ajustándose los anteojos antes de levantarse para abrazar a sus hijas.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó el castaño —¿Se portaron bien?

—Son un par de ángeles —contestó Sousuke —Por cierto, lograron encantar a todo el equipo. Creo que voy a contratarlas como motivadoras, su presencia hizo maravillas con el tiempo de los relevos —Makoto rió.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Y en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, Sousuke. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti, me ayudaste mucho —Sousuke agitó una mano, como restándole importancia, mientras desviaba la mirada, deslumbrado por la sonrisa de Makoto, esa que era capaz de provocar que le flaquearan las rodillas —Entonces, ¿nos vamos a casa? —las gemelas asintieron —Tú también vienes, Sousuke. Deja que cocine algo para ti, como muestra de agradecimiento.

—En verdad no tienes que… ¿acaso cocinas? —Makoto lo miró, con fingida indignación.

—Cuando eres padre de dos atletas, tienes que saber cómo alimentarlas, ¿no? —esta vez le tocó a Sousuke reír —Vamos —Makoto recogió su computadora y la acomodó en el maletín, tomó su saco y salió de la oficina.

—Papi, ¿qué tendremos hoy para cenar? —preguntó Yukiko, que iba de la mano de Sousuke. El castaño se quedó pensativo.

—A ver, ¿qué debería cocinar hoy? ¿Qué tal sukiyaki?

—¡Sí, sukiyaki! —exclamaron las gemelas.

—Director, asegúrese de traerme un poco mañana —comentó Chigusa —Aunque, bueno, con los muchachos de la estación, creo que tendrá que hacer una cazuela extra.

—Me aseguraré de traerles un poco mañana —dijo Makoto —Buenas tardes, Chigusa.

—Buenas tardes a todos —se despidió la mujer.

Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha. Yukiko se fue con Sousuke en su auto, mientras Sayuri se iba con Makoto. Sousuke podía sentir cómo Yukiko lo miraba de reojo, como queriendo decirle algo. Pero al parecer la pequeña no se atrevía así que Sousuke decidió darle un pequeño empujón.

—¿Quieres preguntarme algo, Yuki? —la niña se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada, de la misma forma en que lo hacía Makoto cuando estaba avergonzado —Puedes preguntar lo que quieras —le dedicó una sonrisa que la pequeña correspondió, antes de hablar:

—L-La verdad es que… bueno… yo quiero saber —empezó —Tío Sousuke, ¿verdad que papi y tú se querían mucho? —Sousuke tuvo que frenar de golpe para evitar chocar contra el auto de Makoto, que se había detenido en la luz roja —E-Es que por la forma en que se miran parece que se quieren mucho, pero como si se quisieran desde hace mucho tiempo —Sousuke dejó escapar una carcajada —Lo siento, ¿dije algo raro?

—No es raro, es sólo que… tu padre y yo… tenemos una historia… y…

—Entonces, ¿fueron novios? —Sousuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Acaso esa niña podía ser más perspicaz? —¿Novios de los que se besan y se dicen "te amo"? —el más alto sintió que, irremediablemente, su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse.

—A-Algo así… —balbuceó Sousuke, incapaz de seguir mirando a la niña a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que, sentía, podían atravesarlo y verlo todo.

—Tío Sousuke, ¿por qué papi y tú no son novios otra vez? —Sousuke volvió a mirar a Yuki. La niña tenía una expresión de verdadera confusión en el rostro. Sabía que no preguntaba con malas intenciones, sólo era curiosidad infantil pero, ¿qué se supone que debía responder? —Si voy a tener un nuevo papá, ¡quiero que seas tú, tío Sousuke!

Los ojos de Yukiko decían que no estaba mintiendo. La niña estaba dejándole saber cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sousuke se sintió el hombre más dichoso porque, al parecer, tal y como Rin le dijo, había conseguido "ganarse" a las gemelas sin demasiado esfuerzo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no necesitaba actuar cuando estaba con ellos. Ese deseo de querer estar con ellos, de ser parte de esa pequeña familia, le salía tan natural como respirar. Eso lo hacía feliz, era lo que él quería pero, ¿qué quería Makoto? Yukiko no dijo nada más, hasta que Sousuke estacionó el auto enfrente de la casa de Makoto.

—Quiero que papi vuelva a ser feliz, tío Sousuke. Y creo que el tío Sousuke es quien hace a papi feliz —enternecido, Sousuke estiró el brazo para acariciar el cabello de la niña.

Sin decir nada más, Sousuke y Yukiko alcanzaron a Makoto y Sayuri en la entrada de la casa. El más alto notó entonces que el castaño parecía estar evitando su mirada. Las gemelas se miraron con complicidad, pero ninguna dijo nada.

—Muy bien, ¿por qué no van a jugar mientras preparo la cena? —dijo Makoto, cuando ya se había puesto ropas más casuales —Sousuke, puedes ir…

—¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? Te prometo que no voy a quemar la cocina —el castaño rió.

—No se trata de eso, es sólo que hoy eres nuestro invitado. Y no se supone que los invitados tengan que cocinar, ¿cierto? —Sousuke rodó los ojos, discutir con Makoto era simplemente imposible. Vio al castaño entrar en la cocina y comenzar a sacar los ingredientes para la cena.

—Tío Sousuke, ¡vamos a jugar videojuegos! —dijo entonces Sayuri.

—Oh no —antes de que Sousuke pudiera responder, se escuchó la voz de Makoto desde la cocina —Tengo que ir al supermercado por algunos ingredientes que faltan, pero regresaré en un momento —Makoto comenzó a buscar su billetera.

—Yo iré —le dijo Sousuke —Y no, Makoto, no es ninguna molestia —el castaño sonrió, avergonzado —¿Quieren venir conmigo? —las gemelas asintieron enérgicamente —Entonces está decidido, sólo dame la lista de las cosas que necesitamos comprar —Makoto tomó un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel y escribió todo lo que necesitaba —Muy bien, vamos, Yuri, Yuki.

Los tres salieron de la casa. Makoto lanzó un profundo suspiro, uno que había estado conteniendo desde que Sousuke se apareció esa tarde en su oficina. Y es que se preguntaba, ¿qué significaba esa sensación de calidez que se formaba en su pecho cada vez que veía a esos tres juntos? Era simplemente adorable y lo hacía sonreír más de lo normal. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente sentía que quería a Sousuke de vuelta en su vida y no precisamente como un amigo? Pero no, eso ya no podía ser. Ellos dos se quedarían como buenos amigos, nada más.

—Vamos Makoto, deja de pensar tantas tonterías —se reprendió.

El castaño había comenzado con la cena, mientras esperaba el regreso de Sousuke y las gemelas. Estaba terminando de batir la masa para el pastel de chocolate que le había dado ganas de preparar, cuando su celular sonó. Se limpió las manos en el delantal y tomó el aparato. Un mensaje de texto de Hayato. El mensaje tenía una fotografía adjunta. Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír, enternecido. Sousuke, Yukiko y Sayuri de compras en el supermercado, como padre e hijas.

_Makoto-san, te juro que las gemelas parecen hijas tuyas y del entrenador. Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ustedes cuatro serían una familia adorable._

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Hayato-kun, —comentó, mientras dejaba el celular a un lado —pero eso no podrá ser.

Minutos después, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Sousuke entró cargando las compras, precedido por unas gemelas que llevaban puestos unos nuevos pendientes. Los pendientes tenían forma de estrella de mar, los de Yukiko eran verdes, mientras los que Sayuri eran de un tono verdeazulado. Makoto miró a sus hijas, con gesto interrogante, mientras Sousuke dejaba las compras sobre la mesa.

—Un regalo de mi parte —se adelantó a contestar Sousuke.

—¿Verdad que son bonitos, papi? —preguntó Sayuri.

—Muy bonitos, cariño —contestó —Entonces, ¿cómo se dice?

—¡Muchas gracias, tío Sousuke! —dijeron las gemelas —¡Ahora vamos a jugar videojuegos! —tomaron a Sousuke una de cada mano y lo arrastraron hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba su habitación.

Entretanto, Makoto terminó de preparar la cena. Probó el caldo y quedó satisfecho con el sabor. Sacó el pastel del horno y lo puso a enfriar mientras derretía unas barras de chocolate para preparar la cubierta. Puso la mesa y acomodó la cazuela en el centro. Terminó el pastel y entonces decidió subir a la habitación de sus hijas, para informarles que la cena estaba lista. No le llegó ni un solo ruido del otro lado de la puerta, por lo que la abrió despacio.

Lo que vio lo hizo volver a sonreír. Sousuke tenía la espalda recostada en la cama de Yukiko, mientras las gemelas estaban recostadas en su cuerpo, una a cada lado, abrazándose a él. Los tres estaban profundamente dormidos. Los controles de la consola estaban en el suelo y el juego en pausa. Sigiloso, Makoto se arrodilló enfrente de Sousuke. No podía apartar sus ojos de él. Y, santo cielo, sentía unos terribles deseos de besarlo en ese momento. Acercó su rostro un poco más, sintiendo la respiración calmada del otro. Con una mano, Makoto acarició la mejilla ajena.

—Sousuke…

De pronto Makoto sintió que una mano se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca, para luego ser halado hacia adelante. No podía moverse, sus ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto sintió los labios de Sousuke sobre los suyos. El contacto terminó tan pronto como empezó, pero dejó a Makoto con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración agitada. Sousuke lo miró, con gesto adormecido. El castaño se puso rápidamente de pie y le dio la espalda.

—L-La cena está lista —y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Sousuke sonrió tontamente, oh, eso se había sentido ¡tan bien! Entonces, escuchó unas risitas que lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—Papi estaba sonrojado —murmuró Sayuri, bajito.

—Adorable —dijo Sousuke, haciendo reír a las gemelas —Entonces, ¿vamos a comer?

—¡Sí!

* * *

><p><em>Un poco de "vida en familia". Y en el siguiente capítulo… creo que pondré la boda de Rei y Nagisa, que ya me hace falta verlos por aquí. ¡Gracias por leer!<em>


	7. Declaración de guerra

_Y, qué pena, después de casi ¡un mes!, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¡Mil disculpas! Y, no es porque lo haya escrito yo, pero me gustó mucho cómo quedó, principalmente la última parte, así que espero que lo disfruten._

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7. Declaración de guerra**

Había pasado una semana desde la cena. Makoto no había sido capaz de mirar a Sousuke a los ojos después de ese… beso, o lo que fuera. Porque bueno, en realidad ese simple roce de labios no podía ser considerado como un beso, ¿o sí? El caso es que ni siquiera cuando se despidió pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Las gemelas se habían despedido de él con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Se notaba que lo adoraban, ¿por qué?, bueno, después de todo, llevaban la sangre Tachibana. Y Sousuke tenía un "no sé qué" capaz de hechizar a los Tachibana.

Por enésima vez esa mañana de viernes – fin de semana, afortunadamente, porque estaba muerto de cansancio – miró la pantalla de su celular. Ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada. Pensó que estaban en buenos términos y que podrían volver a hablar como buenos amigos. No había hecho nada extraño durante la cena, ¿verdad? Claro que se había puesto nervioso. La mirada de Sousuke siempre lo había puesto nervioso. Pero eso era normal, ¿no? No, claro que no. Sousuke de seguro pensaba que él seguía… que él… No, no, qué tontería. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no había respondido sus mensajes?

Suspirando, Makoto se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio. Se entretuvo un rato mirando a la gente que todavía iba de camino a sus lugares de trabajo o estudio. Era temprano, apenas las ocho de la mañana, pero él había llegado antes para comenzar a trabajar en los documentos pendientes. Tenía que ponerse al corriente con todo para la boda de Nagisa y la práctica de las gemelas el domingo, puesto que la competencia regional estaba muy cerca. Estaba exhausto, sí. Había trabajo incluso en casa, muchas veces quedándose dormido encima de los documentos. La noche anterior había dormido apenas dos horas, pero poco le importaba si era capaz de reservar sus fines de semana para dedicarlos a sus pequeñas.

De pronto, el pitido del celular lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se volteó rápidamente y fijó sus ojos verdes en la pantalla. Makoto se sorprendió a sí mismo con una mirada de ligera decepción en el rostro. No, no era Sousuke. Era un mensaje de Nagisa, que no podía estar más emocionado con la boda. No había parado de hablar de ello en toda la semana y no era para menos. El mismo Makoto recordaba lo ansioso que había estado él antes de casarse con Megumi.

_Mako-chan, invité a Sou-chan a la boda, espero que no te moleste. _Era lo que decía el mensaje del rubio. Makoto sonrió, le enternecía la preocupación de su amigo. Claro que no le molestaba; en lo más mínimo. Todos eran amigos, ¿no?, así que no había ningún problema. Lo que había pasado entre ellos, no podía afectar esa amistad. Además, todo estaba superado ya, ¿no? Makoto se mordió el labio. Y es que desde el regreso de Sousuke había dejado de estar tan seguro de ello. Quizás, sólo quizás, todavía le "movía el piso". Un poquito. Y no ayudaba que sus hijas no pararan de hablar sobre él.

—Bueno, he descansado suficiente, hora de volver al trabajo —se dijo, estirándose como un gato, antes de volver a sentarse enfrente de la computadora portátil, acomodándose los lentes.

Minutos después, se escucharon un par de golpecitos en su puerta. Murmuró un leve "adelante", sin levantar la vista del documento que estaba leyendo. Chigusa entró dándole los buenos días, antes de depositar una taza de café humeante y un par de donas de chocolate.

—Esta vez lo he preparado con esencia de menta —Makoto la miró y sonrió, agradecido, tomando un gran trago. Sintió que la bebida caliente le devolvía la vida.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Un café perfecto como siempre, Chigusa.

—Director, otra vez volvió a quedarse dormido en la oficina, ¿verdad? —el castaño negó con la cabeza —¿No?, ah entonces llegó aquí desde muy temprano. Déjeme adivinar, ¿seis de la mañana? —con un dejo de culpabilidad en el rostro, Makoto asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Haru va a quedarse con las niñas esta noche porque tengo que asistir a la junta regional, —dijo —así que llegó desde temprano a la casa. Ya sabes que sale a correr en las mañanas. Ya casi está todo listo —Makoto sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, así que se comió un trozo de la dona que Chigusa le había llevado.

—Director, ¿seguro que se siente bien?, luce bastante cansado —comentó la muchacha —Quizás debería tomarse unas vacaciones. Usted es un trabajador dedicado, además de un padre que siempre está pendiente de las niñas, pero creo que también necesita un descanso de vez en cuando. Luce un poco pálido y no es por la falta de sol. Temo que pueda colapsar en cualquier momento.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, Chigusa. Es cierto que estoy un poco cansado, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con una buena noche de sueño —sus palabras estaban lejos de convencer a Chigusa, pero la mujer sabía que era imposible persuadir a su jefe, más aún cuando se trataba de su trabajo.

—Bueno, le tomaré la palabra y confiaré en que dormirá al menos ocho horas esta noche.

Y una vez que Makoto hubiese prometido que dormiría todas las horas necesarias esa noche, Chigusa se marchó para iniciar con sus labores. Makoto se mordió el labio; no le gustaba mentir, pero tampoco quería preocupar a Chigusa. Además, estaba seguro de que todo iba a estar bien. Sólo necesitaba completar algunos documentos más para la junta de la siguiente semana, afinar los detalles para la conferencia dentro de dos semanas y estaría listo.

Sí, todo listo. Makoto se bebió el resto del café y comió las donas. Pero extrañamente sentía que los dulces no estaban teniendo el efecto que deseaba. Agotado, meneó la cabeza y se restregó los ojos, pues sentía la vista borrosa. Sentía que los ojos se le cerraban de pronto, así que apartó la portátil y se recostó sobre el escritorio. Sólo sería un momento. Sólo diez minutos de descanso y volvería a la carga.

Lástima que esos diez minutos se convirtieran en tres horas y cuando despertara, sobresaltado por el sonido de su celular, fueran las doce del mediodía. Tenía marcadas las monturas de los lentes en el rostro, los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y su estómago rugía, molesto. Se reprendió mentalmente por todo el tiempo que había perdido al quedarse dormido. Estaba dispuesto a tomar la hora de almuerzo para ponerse al corriente, pero si Chigusa se daba cuenta – y con ese sexto sentido suyo, seguramente se daría cuenta – lo reprendería y se enteraría también de que él no estaba tan bien como decía.

Así, Makoto decidió salir a caminar para estirar las piernas y comer algo en el restaurante de ramen que quedaba justo enfrente de la estación. Cuando caminaba hacia el ascensor, Chigusa lo miró, complacida con el hecho de que fuese a salir de la oficina, aunque fuera por un rato. Cruzó la calle y, justo cuando iba a entrar en el pequeño local, chocó con alguien.

—Ah, lo siento mucho, no estaba prestando atención —dijo.

—Fue mi culpa, en realidad… ¿Makoto? —el castaño se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Levantó la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sousuke.

—Q-Qué sorpresa, S-Sousuke… —balbuceó, jugueteando con la corbata verde que Yukiko le había regalado la Navidad pasada —¿Q-Qué haces por aquí?

—Ah, uno de los chicos del equipo me recomendó este lugar. Dijo que tenían el mejor ramen de la ciudad —contestó —Está un poco alejado del complejo de entrenamiento, pero lo que dijo me hizo pensar que valía la pena venir hasta aquí. Además, el entrenamiento terminó al mediodía hoy. Necesitamos comenzar a bajar el ritmo antes del campeonato amistoso que tendremos en dos semanas; quiero que los atletas descansen lo suficiente para que lleguen en plena forma.

Makoto se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había estado prestando demasiada atención a las palabras de Sousuke. En cambio, se había quedado perdido en esos ojos verdeazulados que siempre le habían encantado. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que, después de todo ese tiempo, después de haberse vuelto a enamorar, Sousuke aún tuviera tal "poder" sobre él?

—Entonces, ¿entramos? —dijo Sousuke que, sin esperar una respuesta sujetó a Makoto de la muñeca para conducirlo al interior del local. Lo guio hasta una mesa y no lo soltó hasta que estuvieron ambos sentados. Makoto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, al sentir los dedos de Sousuke aferrarse a su muñeca.

Ambos ordenaron sus platillos y comenzaron a comer. El almuerzo transcurrió en silencio. Un silencio que, para Sousuke, se estaba volviendo cada vez más incómodo. De vez en cuando, se sorprendía a sí mismo con los ojos fijos en el rostro de un Makoto que no había separado ni una sola vez su mirada del plato. También, de vez en cuando, miraba el reloj de su muñeca. Sousuke se quedó extrañado, pues pensó que las cosas en realidad estaban mejorando entre ellos.

—Makoto, ¿te sientes bien? —el aludido se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de soltar los palillos, pero asintió con la cabeza —Luces algo… incómodo.

—E-Es… b-bueno… es sólo que… —realmente Makoto no sabía cómo empezar. O qué decir. Era una tontería, pero el asunto de los mensajes lo había dejado pensando. Es decir, no es como si Sousuke tuviera la obligación de responderle —P-Pensé qué quizás estabas… molesto conmigo —Sousuke dejó los palillos a un lado y lo miró, verdaderamente confundido. ¿Molesto? —B-Bueno c-como no respondiste… yo…

De pronto el más alto cayó en la cuenta de lo que Makoto estaba hablando. Claro, los mensajes. Lo había hablado con Rin y él le había aconsejado mantener un poco su distancia, no abrumarlo demasiado, pasar de los mensajes y las llamadas por un tiempo. Había sido difícil para él, pero lo había hecho porque, dada la historia entre los dos, quizás eso era lo más prudente. Pero no había considerado la posibilidad de que Makoto en verdad esperara una comunicación constante. Ciertamente eso debía significar algo, ¿no?

—P-Pensé que… ya que e-estamos tratando de ser amigos de nuevo… —continuó Makoto, con voz temblorosa y jugando con la corbata de nuevo. Rayos, se sentía como un adolescente.

Pero Sousuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Amigos? No, amigos, no. Él no quería que fueran amigos, porque eso no le bastaba. Él quería más, necesitaba más que la amistad que Makoto podía ofrecerle. Y en ese momento, a pesar de las advertencias de Rin, estaba dispuesto a hacérselo saber. Mientras Makoto intentaba poner en palabras todo aquello que pasaba por su cabeza, – ante algo tan simple como un mensaje no respondido – Sousuke extendió la mano para colocarla sobre la de Makoto quien, como si el contacto lo quemara, quiso retirar su mano, pero Sousuke no se lo permitió.

—Sabía que no tenía que haber escuchado a Rin —dijo entonces Sousuke. Makoto parpadeó, confundido —Pensé que quizás tenía que guardar mi distancia y dejar que te "acostumbraras" a mi presencia. Pero creo que no vale la pena hacerlo. Porque, Makoto, deja que te dé una "advertencia". A pesar de lo idiota que fui en el pasado, estoy arrepentido y no voy a rendirme hasta que me quieras de nuevo —Makoto se sonrojó, pero esa vez fue incapaz de apartar sus ojos de Sousuke —Tachibana Makoto, voy a hacer que vuelvas a enamorarte de mí. Esta es una declaración de guerra.

Demasiado conmocionado para responder a esa "declaración de guerra", Makoto se levantó de golpe, tumbando la silla en el proceso. La levantó, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y, excusándose con el "voy tarde para mi reunión" típico de los hombres de negocios, abandonó el pequeño restaurante. Sousuke se quedó mirando cómo el otro se marchaba, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en los labios.

Había sido un impulso y no estaba muy seguro de si debía haberlo dicho, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. No se arrepentía. Había valido toda la pena con tal de ver aquel rostro sonrojado y esos bonitos ojos verdes llenos de confusión. Ah, de verdad que el tímido Makoto del que se había enamorado en secundaria seguía ahí.

Makoto por su parte había corrido hasta el baño, echándose un poco de agua en el rostro, como intentando despertarse. Ciertamente aún debía estar dormido sobre su escritorio. Se dio unos golpecitos en el rostro y volvió a echarse agua, se pellizcó la mejilla. Se dio cuenta de que, por más que quisiera, no, no estaba dormido. Y no, lo que acababa de pasar no era un sueño. Sousuke en verdad había dicho eso, en verdad le había lanzado una especie de "declaración de guerra". Pero, ¿por qué?

¿Acaso existía la más remota posibilidad de que Sousuke aún sintiera algo por él? Imposible, no después de todo ese tiempo. Pero, ¿y si era así en verdad? ¿Y sí él todavía lo quería? Tal vez estaba en verdad arrepentido y buscaba una oportunidad para redimirse, para demostrarle que en verdad lo – no, no podía decir esa palabra, no la palabra que iniciaba con "a" – quería. Tal vez. Quizás. Podía ser. Nada era seguro, así que lo mejor era no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Porque, realmente, ¿qué era lo que sentía él por Sousuke? Ciertamente había "algo", pero, ¿qué? Pero, ¿por qué estaba pensando en todas esas cosas cuando para él amar estaba prohibido?

Lo mejor era que comenzara a distanciarse de Sousuke. Sí, era lo más sensato. No quería salir herido nuevamente, no quería traicionar su promesa, pero lo más importante, no quería lastimar a Sousuke. Ahora, el problema sería… la boda de Nagisa y Rei. ¿Cómo iba a mantenerse lejos de él sin que fuera tan obvio lo que estaba pensando?

**S & M**

La ceremonia civil había sido íntima, pero hermosa. Una boda en la playa era el sueño de Nagisa y Rei había accedido, gustoso, a que fuera celebrada al atardecer, bañados ambos por los rayos naranjas y rojizos de la puesta de sol. El sol se había puesto justamente cuando los novios se daban el sí y compartían su primer beso como esposos. Todos se habían vestido de blanco, a excepción de Nagisa, que iba de azul cielo y Rei de un azul más oscuro. Poco convencional, como eran ellos.

Se había efectuado luego una pequeña cena en la playa, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, en la que estuvieron presentes las familias de los novios, sus amigos y las familias de sus amigos. Sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria y rivales, todos reunidos para compartir el que fuese, quizás, el momento más importante en la vida del diseñador de modas Hazuki Nagisa y el cirujano plástico, Ryugazaki Rei.

Más tarde, cuando sus padres se retiraron, fue el momento del "after-party", como a Nagisa le gustaba llamarlo. La pareja había reservado el último piso de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, que quedaba justo enfrente de la playa donde se había efectuado la boda. Incluso Makoto, preocupado por tener que enfrentar a Sousuke, luego de lo sucedido el día anterior, se sintió tranquilo y tomó una copa de champán, para brindar por la felicidad de sus buenos amigos.

Entonces, justo antes de retirarse para continuar con la celebración, Makoto se fijó en sus hijas. Yukiko dormía en el regazo de Sousuke, mientras Sayuri se aferraba a Kisumi. Eran casi las diez de la noche; estaba claro que las gemelas no resistirían. Tendría que disculparse con Rei y Nagisa e irse a casa, ya que tenía que llevar a las niñas a su práctica al día siguiente. Miró cómo Sousuke, acariciaba con ternura el cabello de Sayuri y sonrió, enternecido. Sin poder apartar los ojos de la tierna escena, Makoto se sobresaltó cuando su madre le dijo:

—Tu padre y yo llevaremos a las niñas a casa. Mañana nos aseguraremos de que lleguen a tiempo a su práctica y luego iremos por un helado. Tú no te preocupes y ve a celebrar con tus amigos.

—Pero mamá…

—Nada de peros. Es un día importante para tus amigos, Mako. Además, tú también tienes derecho a divertirte —el rostro de su madre no admitía réplicas, así que Makoto terminó accediendo —Muy bien. Llevaremos a las niñas a tu casa en la noche, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada, ¿de acuerdo? —mientras madre e hijo hablaban, Sousuke colocaba con cuidado a Sayuri en brazos del padre de Makoto, mientras hablaban y reían, como dos buenos amigos —Ve y diviértete.

Makoto asintió, besando a sus hijas en la frente, antes de despedirse de sus padres. Los demás ya se habían adelantado, pero Sousuke se había quedado, esperando por él. El castaño se mordió el labio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. El estar a solas con Sousuke lo ponía nervioso, más aún cuando veía su sonrisa y recordaba las palabras del día anterior. Entonces Sousuke, notando su nerviosismo, le puso una mano sobre el hombro y dijo:

—No tienes que ponerte tan nervioso, Makoto. No voy a comerte —aunque quisiera hacerlo, pero eso jamás se lo podía decir en un momento como ese —Lo que dije ayer —Makoto volvió a sonrojarse —era en serio, pero no voy a intentar nada extraño. Tan sólo quiero…tomarme las cosas con calma y hacer lo que tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí otra vez —entonces el castaño se sorprendió sonriendo, al notar la sinceridad en las palabras del más alto —Ahora vamos, los demás deben estar pensando que te secuestré o algo así —lo tomó de la mano y ambos trotaron hasta el hotel.

**S & M**

Ran terminó de arropar a sus sobrinas, que dormían profundamente en el cuarto que antes perteneciera a su hermano, antes de salir y dirigirse a la sala, donde su madre la esperaba con una taza de té y bocadillos dulces. Se sentó al lado de su madre y saboreó los inigualables dulces caseros. Miró por la ventana, cierto que había crecido, pero no pensaba que hubiese cambiado demasiado. Y tampoco Makoto. A pesar de ser ya un hombre de familia, ni una sola vez había dejado de ser el chico amoroso y atento que ella tan bien conocía. Esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba de su hermano, a pesar todo por lo que había tenido que pasar.

Notó que su madre la miraba fijamente. Al fondo se podía escuchar el televisor; su padre seguramente veía las últimas noticias del día, antes de retirarse a dormir. Ran fue la primera en romper el casi absoluto silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación.

—Entonces, es cierto que Sou-nii regresó —la otra mujer asintió con la cabeza, antes de tomar un sorbo de té —Mamá, francamente, ¿qué piensas de todo lo que sucedió entre Sou-nii y mi hermano?

—Creo que, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, Sousuke-kun amaba a Mako cuando partió. Y, bueno, claro que aún lo sigue amando —confesó, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios —Era joven e ingenuo y claramente estaba asustado, quizás incluso de sus propios sentimientos. Eso lo llevó a tomar decisiones que no fueron las mejores. Es cierto que esas decisiones lastimaron a Mako, pero nunca lo vi quejarse o reprochar. Estoy segura de que tú tampoco lo escuchaste jamás maldecirlo o hablar mal de él.

—Bueno, mi hermano es incapaz de hacer algo como eso —dijo Ran —No sé si es demasiado maduro o demasiado bueno. En fin, estoy de acuerdo con lo de que Sou-nii lo ama. He escuchado algunas cosas por Rin-nii y parece que Sou-nii todavía es capaz de… cómo decirlo, "moverle el piso" a mi querido hermano. Sea como sea, mamá, pienso que ellos nacieron para estar juntos, ¿no crees?

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Ran. Es por eso que, la vez que Sousuke-kun vino, le pedí un favor.

—¿Un favor? —la madre asintió con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta, antes de continuar:

—Le dije, "por favor, ¿podrías hacer que Makoto vuelva a creer en el amor?". Es cierto que Makoto ama a sus hijas, a su familia, también a sus amigos. Pero es otro tipo de amor el que le hace falta. Él trabaja tan duro para que todos estemos bien, para que las niñas estén bien. Makoto cuida de todos, pero no permite que nadie cuide de él. Creo que Makoto, más que nadie, merece darse otra oportunidad.

—Espero que Sou-nii pueda lograrlo —comentó Ran, lanzando un suspiro —No sabes cómo extraño verlo avergonzado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y balbuceando incoherencias —Ran comenzó a reír y poco tiempo después se le unió su madre —Entonces, ¿hay algo que nosotras podamos hacer para darle un empujoncito a mi hermano? No me parece justo que Sou-nii haga todo el trabajo.

—La verdad es que he estado pensando en eso y…

**S & M**

La ruidosa música electrónica – la favorita de Nagisa – retumbaba en las ventanas del piso del hotel, haciendo temblar también el cristal de las copas de cristal. Esa noche los recién casados habían puesto a disposición de sus invitados sólo lo mejor de la cocina italiana y los más finos vinos. No habían escatimado en gastos para atender a sus pocos pero valiosos amigos: Makoto, Haruka, Rin, Sousuke, Gou, los hermanos Mikoshiba, Nitori, Kisumi. Todo era sonrisas y felicidad. Y un Nagisa, bastante ebrio ya cuando eran casi la una de la mañana, que practicaba lo que le habían enseñado en sus clases de _pole dance_. Sólo lo mejor para mi amado esposo, decía, haciendo sonrojar tanto a Rei que parecía faltar poco para que soltara humo por las orejas.

Makoto, sintiéndose cohibido de pronto, simplemente observaba a la distancia. Hacía un rato que Kisumi se había ido para corear la canción que Nagisa bailaba en ese momento, junto con unos animados hermanos Mikoshiba que ya no traían la camisa puesta y una Gou emocionada al ver tanto músculo bien formado a su alrededor. Aunque no quería admitirlo, se había sentido aliviado cuando Kisumi se marchó; el chico era demasiado… efusivo para su gusto. O quizás era que no se sentía del mejor humor para "lidiar" con él. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué le pasaba.

El castaño vio a Rin arrastrar a Haru hasta una de las habitaciones libres del piso, entre besos bastante acalorados. El vino seguía fluyendo, junto con las prendas en un concurso de músculos patrocinado por Gou. Pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiese arrastrarlo hasta el centro de la habitación para que luciera sus "carnales músculos de la espalda", Makoto se escabulló hasta la terraza. En el camino tuvo que aceptar una copa de champán que insistentemente un ebrio Nitori ponía en su mano, pero en cuanto llegó a la terraza y sintió la brisa fresca acariciarle el rostro, finalmente pudo relajarse.

Bebió un trago, luego otro, después otro. La copa se acabó rápidamente. La dejó a un lado y apoyó ambos brazos en la barandilla. Todavía podía escuchar la música, acompañada por las carcajadas de sus amigos y él sonrió también. Se alegraba tanto por la felicidad de sus amigos. Casi le recordaba aquel día cuando él había sido el novio, cuando se había casado con su amada Megumi. ¡Ah, cómo la extrañaba! Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía algún tiempo que no soñaba con ella. Y mientras trataba de recordar por qué, la imagen de sus pequeñas abrazando a Sousuke se coló en sus pensamientos. Sonrojado, sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos peligrosos pensamientos de su mente.

—Es como si volviera al pasado, a esos días en los que… —se dijo el castaño, regresando un momento a la cocina para buscar una nueva copa de champán. Se encontró con una botella cerrada y la llevó consigo sin que nadie lo viera —empezaba a enamorarme de él. Es gracioso, cómo él puede tener todavía tanta influencia sobre mí. ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?

De pronto, la música dentro de la habitación cambió. De la frenética tonada electrónica una balada más bien sensual. Y, sintiéndose atrapado por el ritmo hipnotizante de aquella tonada, Makoto continuó bebiendo. Era casi como si buscara ahogar las penas en alcohol, como quiso hacerlo cuando Sousuke desapareció de su vida por primera vez, pero no se atrevió, en aquel momento, por cobarde. Ahora en cambio sentía el cuerpo ligero y su mente no era capaz de procesar con suficiente claridad lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y su vista estaba borrosa. Se colocó los lentes y su visión mejoró un poco, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Se dejó caer en el sofá, con la copa en una mano y la botella – ya por la mitad – en la otra. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un suspiro. Tembló ligeramente, pues la noche – casi madrugada – ya empezaba a ponerse fría. Su mente adormecida daba vueltas por todos aquellos recuerdos que tenía de Sousuke, desde el día en que lo había conocido, su primer beso, su primera cita, hasta aquel día en que se había marchado. Pero no era su partida lo que más le había dolido, había sido su indiferencia, su distancia, el hecho de que parecía haberle importado tan poco que no lo consideraba digno de su tiempo.

Oh demonios, se estaba poniendo sentimental y eso era culpa de alcohol. No debía beber, pero no podía controlarse y ahora, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, Makoto se llevaba la botella directamente a los labios. No quería llorar, no quería recordar esos momentos tristes, es más, ni siquiera quería pensar en Sousuke, pero eso se había convertido en misión imposible, desde el momento en que se reencontró con él.

—Ah, rayos, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto? —se decía —¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no me llamaste, Sousuke? Un mensaje diciendo "estoy bien" hubiese bastado. Si ya no querías tener nada que ver conmigo, podrías habérmelo dicho. Créeme que yo lo hubiera comprendido. Si ya no me querías… —Makoto ya no era capaz de controlar los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas —si ya no me querías… entonces…entonces, si me lo hubieras dicho yo… yo…

La copa resbaló de entre los dedos de Makoto, rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazarlo por detrás. Llevó la botella a la boca para tomar otro trago, pero le fue arrebatada. Makoto sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió el aliento caliente de Sousuke en su oreja, mientras lo escuchaba hablarle con una voz tan dulce que lo hacía derretirse, aunque no quisiera.

—Porque fui un idiota. Porque tuve miedo, Makoto. Porque soy un maldito egoísta que no puede más que pensar en sí mismo. Y aún ahora, cuando ya te he perdido, no he me rendido, Makoto. No puedo simplemente rendirme, ¿entiendes?

—Sou… —Sousuke se arrodilló enfrente de Makoto, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y mirándolo con un gesto tan lleno de amor que el castaño se sintió incapaz de sostenerle la mirada —y-yo…

—Las palabras que te dije antes son ciertas, Makoto. No quiero volver a ser la persona que te cause dolor —le quitó los lentes y le limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza. Sousuke se sorprendió un poco en cuanto sintió los temblorosos brazos de Makoto aferrarse a él. Entonces, se incorporó y se sentó junto a él, dejando que Makoto se recostara en su pecho. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y acarició su cabello —Lo siento, Makoto. En verdad lo siento mucho.

—Sousuke… Sousuke… —balbuceaba un Makoto que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

Y, como la madrugaba empezaba a ponerse fresca, Sousuke abrazó a Makoto, para mantenerlo caliente. Pero pronto él también comenzaba a sentir frío, así que intentó despertar a Makoto para que se recostara dentro, en una de las habitaciones. Sin embargo, él bien sabía que cuando Makoto bebía, quedaba inconsciente y era prácticamente imposible despertarlo. Pero no podía dejarlo ahí, así que lo cargó al estilo princesa y lo condujo hasta una de las habitaciones. En el camino, Kisumi le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y levantando un pulgar. Incluso escuchó a Momo gritar, "¡no seas demasiado duro con él, Yamazaki-senpai!"

Ignorando el comentario de su antiguo kohai, Sousuke entró en una de las habitaciones. Esta tenía una inmensa cama en el centro, cubierta con sábanas rojas. Depositó con cuidado a Makoto sobre la cama y encendió las lámparas, de modo que la luz fuera tenue, apenas para iluminar la habitación, sin que despertara a Makoto. Le quitó los zapatos y se recostó a su lado, contemplando aquel hermoso rostro que tanto le gustaba. Acarició los mechones castaños, mordiéndose el labio y conteniendo las terribles ganas que tenía de besarlo en ese momento.

—Makoto… —susurró, moviendo su rostro cerca del ajeno. Sus labios estaban separados sólo por unos centímetros, Makoto estaba dormido, nadie se daría cuenta. Sousuke cerró los ojos, dispuesto entonces a profanar esa boca que tantos años tenía sin probar. Pero entonces…

—S-Sou… Sousuke, p-por favor… —el más alto se separó súbitamente del castaño, al escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios, con profunda tristeza, con dolor. Las lágrimas volvían a adornar las mejillas sonrojadas de Makoto, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados —D-Di q-que no me odias…

Fue entonces cuando Sousuke no pudo resistirlo más. Volvió a acomodarse al lado de Makoto y lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándolo a su cuerpo. Sintió cómo los puños de Makoto se cerraban alrededor de su camisa. Sousuke no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, simplemente reconfortando a Makoto, acariciando su espalda, su cabello, besando su frente. El mismo Sousuke comenzaba a sentirse adormecido ya. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a Makoto, con las piernas enredadas entre las ajenas.

Justo en ese momento, Sousuke en verdad pensó que estaba soñando, cuando sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Santo cielo, Makoto lo había besado. En los labios. ¡Makoto lo había besado! Aunque, claramente Makoto creía que él estaba dormido, porque cuando Sousuke abrió un ojo, lo vio sonrojado y mirándolo tímidamente, con un gesto lleno de ternura. Vio entonces que volvía a acostarse, dándole la espalda. Entonces, Sousuke rodó y lo abrazó por la espalda, quedando su pecho contra la espalda del castaño. No iba a alejarse de él, no quería hacerlo. No otra vez.

Y así, abrazados, fue como los recibió la mañana.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? ¿Quedó decente? ¿Alguien quiere saber qué traerá la mañana?<em>


	8. Visitante

_¡Actualizando Bendición! Una visitante inesperada regresa a la vida de Sousuke, ¿será para bien o para mal?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8. Visitante<strong>

Comenzó a removerse con lentitud, cuando la luz del sol le dio en el rostro, incomodándolo. No sentía deseos de abrir los ojos, no sentía deseos de moverse, porque sabía que la resaca le golpearía con fuerza. Pero tenía que levantarse, no podía quedarse todo el día en cama, había trabajo que terminar antes de la siguiente semana, cuando se ausentaría un par de días para la competencia regional en la que participarían sus hijas. Se giró lentamente y en cuanto su rostro se enterró en la almohada de al lado, pudo percibir el aroma de Sousuke, recordando entonces todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Pero por supuesto que él ya no estaba ahí. No pudo evitar sentir un dejo de decepción, al encontrar el otro de la cama vacío. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué pensó, siquiera por un momento, que cuando despertara Sousuke estaría ahí? Es lo mismo que había pasado antes, las cosas entre ellos habían sido como un cuento de hadas, que pronto se transformó en pesadilla. Makoto se incorporó con lentitud y, extrañamente, no sentía deseos de llorar. Justo en el momento en que ponía los pies de vuelta en el suelo, se fijó en la mesita de noche. Tomó la pastilla que estaba sobre la mesa y miró a su alrededor. No había rastro de Sousuke.

Y de nuevo, ¿qué estaba esperando? ¿Por qué sentía que volvía a ilusionarse? La noche anterior… sin duda Sousuke lo había encontrado en un momento de debilidad. Y por ende había sido gentil con él, pero eso no significaba nada, ¿verdad? Un momento, entonces, ¿por qué le había soltado aquella extraña "declaración de guerra"? Ah demonios, ahora le dolía más la cabeza. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, no podía ser, ¡¿ya era mediodía?! ¡La práctica de las niñas! Ah, claro, que su madre iba a llevarlas. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y sacó el celular. Cuando encendió la pantalla, lo recibió la imagen de Megumi y sus dos hijas, cuando aún eran unos bebés. Eso es. Ahora lo recordaba, no podía. Definitivamente no podía involucrarse con Sousuke, no podía romper su promesa.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió. Makoto levantó la mirada, para ver aparecer a Rin. El pelirrojo entró y se sentó en la cama. Los hombres se quedaron en silencio un momento, antes de que Rin tomara la palabra:

—Sousuke se fue hace unas horas. Tuvo que ir al aeropuerto —Makoto no supo qué contestar, ¿qué se supone que debía contestar? —El desayuno está listo. Todos acabamos de levantarnos. Buena fiesta, ¿no crees? —el castaño asintió con la cabeza —Makoto —el aludido miró a Rin a los ojos. Rin lucía extrañamente serio —Sousuke y tú… —el pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro —¿qué piensas de Sousuke en este momento? —Makoto parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes, bueno, él regresó. Y no está dispuesto a renunciar a ti —el castaño agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio —Sé que le hiciste una promesa a Megumi el día de su funeral, pero francamente, Makoto, ¿de verdad crees que las cosas están bien así? Digo, también tienes derecho a ser feliz con… alguien más —Makoto suspiró — Y no digo que tiene que ser Sousuke. Pero como su mejor amigo, yo mejor que nadie sé lo mucho que él te ama —Makoto apretó los puños, cuando sintió la mano de Rin sobre su hombro —No estoy intercediendo por él tampoco. De hecho, cuando… sucedió todo, Sousuke y yo tuvimos una pelea. Una grande.

—¿Eh? Rin, ¿peleaste con Sousuke… por mi culpa?

—Maldición, no fue tu culpa, Makoto. Pero sí fue por ti. También eres mi amigo, ¿no? Y el hecho de que Sousuke sea como mi hermano, no significa que no pueda reprenderlo y recordarle lo idiota que es. De hecho, esa pelea quizás se puso un poco más… violenta de lo que hubiese querido —se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

—¡Rin! —lo reprendió Makoto —Sabes que la violencia…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sousuke y yo lo hablamos luego, arreglamos nuestras diferencias, pero nunca dejé de recordarle lo idiota que había sido por dejar ir a alguien como tú. Él mismo llegó a admitir que yo tenía razón. Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es, Makoto, cómo te sientes tú. Qué sientes tú por Sousuke.

Makoto lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiéndose incapaz de responder la pregunta. ¿Qué sentía él por Sousuke? ¿Qué era lo que sentía en realidad? Estaba claro que lo ponía nervioso, que su pulso se aceleraba cuando estaba cerca, que lo derretía su sonrisa, que sus ojos lo perseguían por las noches, que adoraba verlo junto a sus hijas… Que, que… que definitivamente, sentía "algo" por él. Pero no quería darle nombre a ese "algo". No podía. No era correcto sentir "algo" por Sousuke.

—Ayer… yo… él dijo… —dijo entonces Makoto, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar —Rin, no puedo. No puedo simplemente… no puedo volver a caer. Ya no soy un adolescente, ¿entiendes? No puedo andar jugando a los enamorados; yo simplemente… no puedo volver a confiar en él, así nada más.

—No espero que lo hagas. Si confiaras así sin más en él, créeme que yo mismo me encargaría de hacerte entrar en razón. De nuevo, no quiero que pienses que estoy intercediendo por él, pero la promesa que hiciste aquel día, sin intención de ofender, me parece estúpida e innecesaria. Lo digo porque yo mismo conocí a Megumi. Sé que ella querría que fueras feliz otra vez.

Makoto de nuevo no supo qué responder. Muy en el fondo, él sabía que Rin tenía razón. El abuelo de Megumi había dicho lo mismo. Pero él no podía, simplemente no podía. No quería enamorarse de nuevo. No quería volver a sufrir como lo había hecho en el pasado. Lo había negado muchas veces, pero sí que le tenía miedo al amor. El amor ya no era para él, eso era lo que pensaba. Además, bien podía vivir sólo con el amor de sus hijas. Eso estaba bien, ¿no?

—¿Makoto?

—Lo siento, Rin, me dispersé un momento —contestó, mientras se agachaba para buscar sus zapatos —Me siento algo cansado, así que regresaré a casa antes —Rin iba a hablar, pero Makoto lo interrumpió —Me aseguraré de comer algo en el camino, no te preocupes —y se marchó.

**S & M**

Makoto preparó un baño de burbujas y se metió en la tina, sintiendo cómo todos sus músculos se relajaban al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente y las sales de baño. La música clásica terminó por relajar su atribulada mente. No quería pensar en la forma en que Sousuke lo hacía sentir, pero por otra parte, sabía que no podría mantenerse alejado de él por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, Sayuri y Yukiko habían desarrollado una extraña fascinación por él y no tenía corazón para apartarlas de él. Además, Sousuke le había ayudado mucho con ellas en un par de ocasiones. No tenía que separarse por completo de él, ¿cierto? Todavía podían ser amigos.

—Amigos…

Makoto sonrió. Definitivamente podían ser amigos y salir juntos a comer o tomar unas copas. La verdad es que no era sólo por sus hijas, él tampoco quería sacar a Sousuke de su vida, no cuando finalmente se habían reencontrado. Y con su nueva resolución – que no sabía en realidad qué tan fuerte sería – de intentar volver a ser amigo de Sousuke, Makoto terminó su baño, sintiendo de repente unas ganas terribles de nadar. Salió entonces de la tina para vestirse e irse al club de natación, antes de ir a recoger a las niñas a casa de su madre.

**S & M**

Esa mañana, el sonido incesante de su celular lo había despertado del sueño más placentero que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Soltar a Makoto era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento, pero si su celular seguía haciendo escándalo terminaría por despertarlo. Presionó el botón para contestar la llamada y llevó el aparato a su oído, sólo para escuchar la voz chillona de…

—¡Sousuke, cariño! ¡Soy yo, Ericka! ¿Me recuerdas? —claro, cómo olvidar el pésimo japonés de quien fuera su entrenadora durante el primer año de recuperación en Australia.

—Ericka, ¿qué demonios? —miró la hora en su reloj. Las seis de la mañana —¿Por qué llamas a esta hora? —replicó Sousuke, aún adormecido.

—Vaya, tan malhumorado como siempre —replicó la mujer —Y yo que llamaba para darte buenas noticias —Sousuke rodó los ojos, incrédulo —Sé que ahora eres el entrenador de la selección juvenil de Japón. Luego de tu retiro, siempre quisiste estar a cargo de las jóvenes promesas de tu país, así que me alegra que lo hayas logrado. Aunque me hubiera gustado que hubieras sido tú mismo quien me lo contara. Bueno, como sea, tengo buenas noticias para ti, pero te las diré hasta que vengas por mí al aeropuerto.

—¿Aeropuerto? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Acabo de llegar a Japón, querido. ¡Vine para ver los regionales infantiles! Y de paso para visitar a mi estudiante preferido. Entonces, ¡date prisa que tengo hambre!

—¿Qué? Olvídalo, no puedes exigirme que… —empezó Sousuke.

—Sousuke Yamazaki —lo cortó Ericka, quien había usado ese tono de voz con el que era imposible negarle lo que quisiera. Con pesar, Sousuke se separó de Makoto para sentarse en la cama —Entonces te espero —añadió la mujer, recuperando su tono dulce, sabiendo que Sousuke no iba a negarse a tu petición —Te aseguro que valdrá la pena.

—Sí, como sea —Sousuke colgó y recogió sus cosas para ir a casa, darse un baño rápido e ir al aeropuerto. Antes de irse, arropó a Makoto y lo besó en la mejilla. Le pareció ver que el otro sonreía y sonrió él también.

Cuando Sousuke entró en la cocina, se encontró con Rin, que estaba sentado en el sofá, tecleando en su celular, completamente concentrado. Sousuke se aclaró la garganta y Rin levantó la vista, guardando el celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones deportivos.

—Oh Sousuke, acabo de hablar con Ericka —dijo —Supongo que ya habrá contactado contigo —el más alto asintió con la cabeza —¿Te pidió que fueras por ella al aeropuerto?

—Pudo habértelo pedido a ti, ¿no? —contestó —No me hace mucha gracia toparme con esa loca mujer.

—Oh, pero si eran tan buenos amigos cuando estábamos todos juntos en el equipo —dijo Rin —Incluso decían los rumores que ustedes habían tenido un romance fugaz —el rostro burlón de Rin hizo que Sousuke frunciera levemente el ceño —Creo que fue en esa fiesta luego de que nuestro equipo ganara todas aquellas medallas de oro, ¿lo recuerdas? Incluso tú lucías feliz aquella noche. Quién diría que te gustaban las mujeres mayores.

—Ya cállate, Rin —replicó Sousuke, con una sonrisa asomándose a sus labios —Ese fue un buen día. Pero esa noche, bueno estábamos bastante ebrios los dos y simplemente nos besamos, nada más.

—Bueno, igual, no querrás que Makoto se entere —le guiñó un ojo.

—Si él pregunta, estoy dispuesto a contárselo todo acerca de mis años en Australia —dijo —No voy a ocultarle nada, no cuando estoy tratando de hacer que él vuelva a confiar en mí.

—Sousuke, ¿en verdad crees que…? —Rin negó con la cabeza —Olvídalo, no es nada. Cuando Makoto despierte, le diré que tuviste que salir temprano, porque no creo que se ponga muy feliz al despertar solo.

—No vayas a decirle ninguna de tus tonterías —y salió de la habitación.

Sousuke fue a su apartamento y tomó una buena ducha, antes de marcharse al aeropuerto. Estaba seguro de que a Ericka no le haría mucha gracia que la dejara esperando durante tanto tiempo, porque ella odiaba esperar, pero no era como si a Sousuke le importara demasiado. Después de todo, ella lo había llamado de improviso e incluso había tenido la osadía de interrumpir lo que habría sido su primera mañana despertando junto a Makoto.

Makoto. Aún recordaba la forma en que, tímidamente, el castaño lo había besado. Demonios, tendría que haberle correspondido en ese momento, no tendría que haber fingido que dormía. Pero besar a Makoto en ese momento no habría sido la más inteligente de sus decisiones. Suspirando mientras recordaba el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Makoto mientras bebía, Sousuke estacionó el vehículo y caminó hasta la zona de llegadas internacionales. No tardó en distinguir la cabellera rubia que pertenecía a la tres veces medallista olímpica y especialista en lesiones deportivas, Ericka Thorpe.

Ericka Thorpe era una mujer de treinta y ocho años, algo más alta que el promedio, de cuerpo esbelto, larga cabellera rubia y unos brillantes ojos azules que a Sousuke le recordaban los de una víbora. La mujer levantó la cabeza en cuanto lo vio aparecer y corrió hacia él, arrastrando sus maletas. Ericka no tardó en arrojarse a sus brazos y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Sousuke, te extrañé tanto! —exclamó la rubia, emocionada. Claramente, Sousuke no compartía la efusividad de la mujer, porque pronto la apartó y tomó la maleta más grande, caminando hasta su auto sin decir una palabra —¿Qué, no vas a saludarme? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Sólo han sido seis meses, no seas exagerada —contestó, volviéndose para mirarla de reojo —Además, vas a casarte pronto, ¿verdad? —añadió, mirando el anillo de diamantes que brillaban en el dedo de la mujer —¿No va siendo hora de que dejes de actuar como una niña, Ericka?

—Sousuke, eres tan aburrido, es por eso que ninguna chica quería acercarse a ti en Sídney —Sousuke frunció el ceño, mientras acomodaba las maletas en la parte trasera del auto —Te encontraban fascinante, con todo y tu mal humor, pero tu ceño fruncido siempre era capaz de asustarlas. En fin, ¿hay una razón por la cual no quisieras involucrarte con alguien durante todos los años que estuviste allá?

—Quizás la haya, pero no es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con esa persona de nombre "Makoto"? —ya dentro del auto, Sousuke dejó caer las llaves, mirando con sorpresa de Ericka, quien se estaba colocando el cinturón de seguridad —Escuché algo de Rin la última vez que hablé con él. Además, la última fiesta en la que nos encontramos, creo recordar que mencionaste algo acerca de haberle roto el corazón a "Makoto" —Sousuke encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir por las calles poco transitadas de la ciudad.

—Aún no me has dicho por qué estás aquí —dijo entonces, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Estoy en Japón como reclutadora —contestó —He venido para observar los regionales que se llevarán a cabo la próxima semana. Nuestros colegas nos han enviado información muy interesante acerca de unos jóvenes talentos. Dicen que se trata de unas gemelas de lo más adorables de apellido Tachibana —Sousuke giró la cabeza tan bruscamente que su cuello traqueó —Además, el mundial de natación juvenil se celebrará en Japón el próximo año y tenemos que hacer algunos preparativos, pero eso ya no sabías, ¿no?, después de todo estás entrenando a los representantes japoneses.

—¿Y por qué tendrías que observar los regionales? ¿No es mejor ir directo a los Nacionales?

—Tengo mis razones, Sousuke. Entonces, ¿vamos a desayunar?, muero por probar el tradicional desayuno japonés —el más alto suspiró, sabiendo que no podía negarse. Esa iba a ser una mañana en verdad agotadora.

**S & M**

Sabía que era algo tarde, pero sus padres habían llevado a las gemelas a cenar comida italiana – que ellas tanto amaban – así que no tenía nada que hacer hasta alrededor de las nueve, cuando tendría que recoger a sus hijas en casa de sus padres. Así que, sin ánimos de trabajar – porque, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba muerto de cansancio – echó unas pocas cosas en una mochila y se encaminó al club de natación. Saludó a Goro y se fue directo a los vestidores. Una vez que se había puesto su viejo traje de baño – negro y verde, como el de sus tiempos de estudiante – fue hasta la última piscina del complejo y se arrojó al agua.

Durante un tiempo, sólo se quedó flotando en el agua, mirando el techo de cristal a través del cual podía observar claramente el cielo lleno de estrellas de esa noche. Se sentía tan bien estando dentro del agua. Tanto que pronto se preguntó qué habría sido de él si, en vez de haberse involucrado con los bomberos, hubiese continuado en el mundo de la natación profesional. Makoto se sonrió con nostalgia, definitivamente ese mundo no era para él. Era para personas con talento, como Haru, Rin o Sousuke.

Pero, a pesar de tener estos pensamientos, aún amaba el agua. Le encantaba sentirla alrededor de su cuerpo, resbalarse entre sus dedos. De pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de nadar, de hacerlo en serio. Se puso de pie en la piscina, sólo para acomodarse en la posición de salida típica del _backstroke_. Contó hasta tres en su cabeza y se arrojó al agua, dando poderosas brazadas, dejando que sus piernas se acostumbraran al ritmo, sintiendo cómo su pulso se aceleraba, cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo. Dio la vuelta con una poderosa patada, justo en el momento en que un par de "invitados" llegaban a la piscina.

Sousuke y Ericka hablaban, pero guardaron silencio en cuanto escucharon chapoteos y una respiración agitada. Los ojos de Sousuke se abrieron como platos, en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién se trataba. Oh, cuántos recuerdos le traía verlo de esa manera. De verdad que, a pesar de los años, su estilo no había perdido su explosividad.

—Makoto… —murmuró. Ericka lo miró con atención, antes de voltear nuevamente la vista hacia el castaño, que continuaba nadando, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Así que Makoto —comentó la rubia —Es bueno, con un buen entrenador sería un nadador de primer nivel. Pero Sousuke, no esperaba que "Makoto" fuera un chico —Sousuke no respondió —Es adorable y… oh vaya —ese fue el momento justo que Makoto escogió para salir del agua, echándose el cabello hacia atrás y dándose la vuelta, exhibiendo sus irresistibles músculos de la espalda —¡Oh vaya! —la voz chillona de Ericka hizo que Makoto se sobresaltara y se volteara, sonrojándose en cuanto se fijó en Sousuke —¡Oh cielos!

—S-Sou…

—¡Hace tiempo que no veía unos músculos tan bien trabajados! —exclamó Ericka, acercándose a Makoto y pasando su mano por aquella espalda que parecía haberla hipnotizado —¿Eres nadador?, vaya pregunta, ¿no? ¡Claro que lo eres! Con este físico tan impresionante. ¿Quién es tu entrenador? —el de ojos verdes volteó a ver a Sousuke, suplicante y este se acercó, halando a Ericka de la larga cola de caballo.

—Es suficiente, Ericka.

—Ah, sí, sí, perdona, tiendo a emocionarme bastante con los músculos —Makoto sonrió a la desconocida, recordando a Gou con lo que acababa de decir —Mi nombre es Ericka Thorpe, entrenadora de medallistas olímpicos en Australia y reclutadora —Makoto sabía que había escuchado de ella antes, pero no podía recordar dónde.

—T-Tachibana M-Makoto —respondió el castaño tímidamente —¿E-Eres amiga de Sousuke, Thorpe-san?

—Ah sólo digamos que este sujeto y yo tenemos nuestra historia —contestó ella —Pero por favor, llámame Ericka. ¿Está bien si te llamo Makoto? —el castaño asintió —Bueno, Makoto, le decía a Sousuke que tienes una gran técnica, me gustaría conocer a tu entrenador y quizás…

—Ah, bueno, yo no… yo dejé la natación al finalizar la preparatoria —la rubia lo miró, asombrada —Algunos de mis amigos siguen en el mundo de la natación, por eso de vez en cuando nado y no he olvidado la técnica, pero no es nada profesional.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Eres bueno, muy bueno! —replicó la rubia, casi ofendida, haciendo que Makoto se mordiera el labio —¡Rayos, si tan sólo nos hubiésemos conocido antes! Pero sabes, Makoto, aún no es tarde para hacer tu debut triunfal.

—Oh no, la natación dejó de interesarme como carrera hace tiempo. Aunque quizás mis hijas sí quieran seguir ese camino.

—¿Hijas? Oh santo cielo, ¡no me digas que estás casado!

—Bueno, no, la verdad es que…

—Es suficiente, Ericka. Ya te he dicho que no te metas en las vidas de los demás —la reprendió Sousuke —Deja que hacer tantas preguntas, maldición —de pronto Ericka pareció recordar algo y le hizo una seña a Sousuke para que guardara silencio.

—Un momento, dijiste que tu apellido era Tachibana, ¿verdad? —Makoto asintió —Y también dijiste que tienes hijas. ¿Son gemelas, de casualidad? —algo sorprendido, el castaño asintió con la cabeza —No me digas, Sayuri y Yukiko Tachibana —Makoto volvió a asentir con la cabeza, ahora más sorprendido que antes —Vaya casualidad. La vida da muchas vueltas, ¿no te parece, Sousuke? Bueno, Makoto, parece que vamos a ser buenos amigos a partir de ahora —y se arrojó al agua sin decir nada más —Vamos Sousuke, hora de una carrera. Makoto, ¿te unes a nosotros?

—Oh, lo siento mucho, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Ahora tengo que recoger a mis hijas.

—Es una pena, pero estoy segura de que nos veremos muy pronto —dijo ella —Fue un verdadero placer conocerte, Makoto —y justo antes de que el castaño regresara a los vestidores, Sousuke lo sujetó del brazo.

—Prometo que te lo explicaré todo después.

—No es como si tuvieras que…

—Quiero hacerlo —Sousuke dijo esto último con un tono que no daba lugar objeciones, así que Makoto simplemente asintió viendo cómo Sousuke se arrojaba a la piscina —Quiero que lo sepas todo sobre mí.


End file.
